RWBY: Against All Odds
by The Heretic Lord
Summary: What once started as fun and games is now over. The mercenaries took it too far and the time to stop them has arrived. It's time to enter in combat for fallen friends and to defeat stronger foes, and Jaune is ready to find and defeat whoever sent Pyrrha to the hospital. Will he be able to stop the dreaded Impaler Vampire? Or will teams RWBY and JNPR fall victim to the wood stakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Beacon Academy was prestigious school that trained students to become heroes.**

**Such a school was famous for it's efficiency and the Hunters that graduated from it. The tests have a significant level of difficulty, where young ones may die. As such, the school only accepts the best of the best.**

**Those who will become hunters, heroes and protectors of peace. Where they will either live a life of fame, or die as the heroes they became.**

**This is a tale about the students that live and study in Beacon. A tale about characters that seem to have come straight away from fairy tales, myths and history.**

**A tale about heroes and villains and the dim line that separates them.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>

**H**

**A**

**P**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**1**

**The White Knight's Confusion and His Friends' Interference**

* * *

><p>What made a hero a hero? Jaune didn't exactly have an answer to such question.<p>

But he knew cool things heroes did.

Fight to their utmost, slay monsters, save people (chicks) were few of those things.

And now...

"Hyaaaah!"

"Grwooaaaaahh!"

Jaune slayed another monster.

The head of the Ursa flew through the air as the body fell backwards after being decapitated.

"Another one down!" He declared with a smile.

He could feel the results of his arduous training. He could feel closer to being a hero finally.

"Now for the next one" he muttered as he continued walking through the forest.

Why would he do such a thing?

Jaune needed to train.

Some sort of tournament between schools would happen soon. There wasn't much information nor did he pay much attention, but he knew one thing: THIS was his chance.

It was his chance to prove his worth as a warrior.

But, he was afraid of one thing: dragging down the girl that did so much for him.

If it was like he was before, he would have asked Ren to do the favor, but Jaune knew he needed to do such thing himself for her.

As such, he decided to ask Pyrrha to stop their training. She argued with him, but he was pretty much sure he dealt with it without causing misunderstandings.

As a true man, with his manliness, he cleared everything out and talked his worries, also earning her approval. But with one condition:

"Don't overdo it. Arrogance is the downfall of many warriors" she said.

Jaune smiled upon killing a beowolf.

"Overdo? I can take care of all monsters here!"

He was truly happy at his newfound skill.

'Man, this is so cool! If I count the things that are happening, all that is left is a big monster appear here and saving the damsel in distress... Like a hero!'

'Fighting an epic battle against the evil overlord... Like a hero!'

'Acquiring a harem... Like a- no, not that!'

He shook his head to disperse such impure thoughts. After all, Ren gave him a new view upon harems in the other day...

* * *

><p>"That was the worst nightmare I ever had..." Ren was trembling while talking. "Everything I did caused the girl to fall for me... I picked up a pencil and she fell for me. I rejected another and she fell for me. I acted like a scumbag and many fell for me!"<p>

Jaune was surprised while also not knowing what to say.

"Err... Why would a harem be bad?"

"Fetishes..."

"Come again?"

"They all had fetishes! Sadist, dominatrix, furry, cannibal... There was even a fujoshi! And then I got kidnapped! And then they decided to team up, and then..."

"Okay, dude! Calm down! I get it, but it was just a nightmare, right?"

Jaune tried calming Ren, but the green boy's answer was:

"I pray for myself..."

"What?"

"Infinite Worlds Maxim my family once practiced"

Jaune didn't understand exactly what Ren said, but decided it would be best to leave it at that. Ren seemed to be too stressed due to his nightmare to ask further about it.

* * *

><p>Jaune continued walking through the forest.<p>

'Yeah, think about it... Harem stories never have a definite ending. Most protagonists are too dense to realize a girl was in love with them at all!'

Jaune stopped and looked ahead. In those trees, a trail of destruction could be seen.

He had explored too deeply in the emerald forest, which meant...

"A boss mob... I mean! A big monster" he grinned. "The type of things that can prove my strength and train me the best way possible".

Jaune followed the trail and by the end of it he encountered a giant imposing scorpion: a Deathstalker.

The monster his entire team defeated together. The monster that threw him in the skies. The monster that was perfect to defeat.

'A damsel in distress now would be cool, but...'

"It's enough" he grinned. "Payback time, Deathstalker!"

* * *

><p><strong>3 minutes later...<strong>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaune was screaming while the Deathstalker pursued him through the woods.

The battle started well, but a dense carapace and two imposing claws combined with a powerful sting were a threat beyond him.

The creature was getting neat. Its speed was no joke.

Jaune realized his mistake: he ignored the danger. Pyrrha was right all along.

"What kind of idiot was me? I thought I became what?! What kind of idiot tries to fight that thing without a plan and- AAAAHH!

Things only moved for the worse, as for he tripped. Snagged by his worst enemy: shoelaces.

The Deathstalker neared him. The sting was raised and...

'Oh c'mon...'

Jaune readied his shield. It was the only thing left as he closed his eyes.

But what happened, what he felt was a cold air and cracking sounds.

When he opened his eyes...

A wall of pure ice holding back the stinger...

Flocks of snow falling around like petals...

A beautiful girl holding a rapier...

It was the perfect scene taken from a fairytale, but the positions had been switched.

'Haha... Ha... Man, this is so wrong in many ways...'

1st- the switched roles, but with every girl being that powerful he couldn't complain.

2nd- he already grew up. Besides, Weiss was Neptune's. He wouldn't break the Men's Code.

3rd- the giant scorpion had merely been stopped, but was already starting to move again.

"What are you doing?! We have to run away!" Screamed Weiss.

He didn't stay there and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**W**

**B**

**Y**

**. .**

**A**

**G**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**S**

**T**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**O**

**D**

**D**

**S**

* * *

><p>One would question why Weiss was in the forest, but she had many good reasons.<p>

It was merely a normal day in the cafeteria. Team RWBY was talking about normal things, until that topic came from Ruby:

"Don't you think Jaune and Pyrrha are acting a bit weird?"

Blake closed her book and got interestwd in the topic.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Do you think they are fighting? Pyrrha seems a bit aloof the last few days".

Blake nodded. Weiss said:

"Hmm... What could make them fight? Jaune isn't the perfect guy in the world, but it's still..."

Blake laughed a bit.

"It's hard to get angry for long with him. Even more with Pyrrha being his girlfriend".

Yang looked at the three of them with a dumbfounded expression.

"Girls... I think this won't be easy for you to take but... They aren't dating".

Ruby had a sad expression:

"They broke up?"

"No... Err... They didn't start to date. It seems our white knight over there didn't realize Pyrrha's feelings".

Ruby, Weiss and Blake had similar reactions of dumbfounded expressions. Yang continued:

"By the way... It seems Jaune even stopped training with her".

And their expressions got more... Expressed.

"That..."

"... Dense..."

"... Motherf#cker..."

Weiss had a calm smile and started cracking her fingers.

Ruby was scared at her expression.

"W-Weiss?"

"Yes, my dear friend?"

"Are you okay?"

**CRACK**

"Yes... It's just that I have a favor to repay... And a dense mind to break down!"

Yang, Blake and Ruby hugged each other at that Weiss that walked away.

Yang was the first to speak:

"She has gone yandere..."

Ruby nodded twice while also terrorized.

"But what was that about the favor".

Blake, now a little less scared, said:

"Sun told me that Neptune met with Weiss in the party because Jaune convinced him... Perhaps it was that?"

Yang calmed down.

"Oh, then she is just gonna help their relation... ship..."

The three of them hugged each other in fear.

Weiss. That Weiss. The Weiss shipping people?

That ship was going to hit an iceberg.

Ruby was the first to speak:

"Goodbye, Jaune. It was nice meeting you. I will always remember you as my first friend in Beacon".

Blake had a slightly said expression.

"I thought it was me!"

"You were the second".

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present...<strong>

Weiss and Jaune were sitting and resting up near a lake in the Emerald Forest.

It was nonsense for the two of them to fight together the Deathstalker, both of them understood that.

"WeissthankyousomuchIthoughtIwasgonnadieBADENDstylebutthemyouappearedandIwaslikeOMGandthem-"

"Stop" Weiss raised her hand coldly and her gaze pierced Jaune. "Why aren't you with Pyrrha?"

Jaune didn't understand the meaning of such question.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Pyrrha. You train together. Why did you stop?"

"Oh, that?" Jaune talked as if it was nothing. "With the tournament between schools coming, I thought it would be better to have her train herself instead to waste time with me".

Weiss observed normally, bu in her mind:

'... He cancelled it. Did he ever stop to consider why she was actually helping him? That there was more to it?'

Jaune continued to speak:

"She got surprised, y'know? I think she was worried..."

'She was trying to get closer to you, you idiot!' He held back her thoughts.

"But I assured her I could train alone. I also told her I wouldn't want to drag her down and she agreed to me. She said she would train to her maximum!"

'Those words just weren't fair! How could she say something after that?! Idiiiiooooot!'

"But I guess I let the arrogance the better of me, right?"

Weiss had her eyes half open while staring at Jaune.

Her gaze was dead and her thoughts were storming:

'Okay, this is personal now, Jaune. You have no idea how you screwed up. I wanted to believe it was something lile shyness just like Neptune. But this! THIS! YOUUUU! I can't let this be!'

"Weiss?" Jaune was worried since he felt a dark aura surrounding Weiss.

Devising plans, Weiss had no time to talk to the person in front of her:

'If I try to say anything, he would just ignore with his denseness. Which means, I will need to use drastic measures. Not to mention, I want to beat him up for ignoring Pyrrha and that contradiction. You give Neptune good tips and help me out but you yourself is like that?! But I would need a... That's it!'

"Weiss, you okay? There is a strange dark aura around you. Also, your eyes have lost their light. It's kinda scary..."

"That's it!"

"Oh my god!"

Weiss subtly got up and Jaune fell backwards due to the surprise.

She pulled him by the collar.

"You want to train, right?"

"Y-yeah?"

Weiss was smiling, but Jaune felt an ominous presence.

"I don't need training, so... I may help you!"

Jaune first thought that it would be awesome. But his sixth sense was indicating it wouldn't be easy.

Weiss continued to speak:

"Don't you want that? It's perfect, don't you think?"

'It's as if I am with a scythe in my neck!' He thought. However...

'But a hero is someone who fights each and every danger in his way... Also... It may be better to have greater level of dificulty'.

After deciding it, he spoke:

"Okay. I'm in" Weiss released him. "Waaaah!"

THUD.

The ice girl readied her rapier.

"Good, let us begin".

"Wait, lemme get Crocea-"

Weiss advanced relentlessly:

"Lesson one!"

Jaune evaded just as the rapier pierced the rock behind him.

'I could have died!' He thought.

Weiss destroyed the rock and smiled while saying:

"The enemy will never wait for you to get ready. And" she readied her stance. "In battles, sometimes dodging is better than blocking!"

"I SAID WAIT PLEASEEEE!"

"DOOOODGEEEE!"

* * *

><p>And thus, Jaune's hellish training under Weiss started.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss' notes: Day 1<strong>

**It seems Jaune is quite dense, that applies to both his body and mind. He can handle getting beaten up quite well and doesn't give up.**

**Unfortunately, he can't catch any hints either. I tried saying that Pyrrha seemed to like him, but he shrugged it off by saying it was ''just as a friend''.**

**I threw him in a river and froze the water afterwards. He thanked me for the survival training of thin ice.**

**He didn't even get I was punishing him!**

**However, I will not give up! I started this to repay the favor of helping me with Neptune, I will end this even if it is in a personal level!**

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss notes: Day 2<strong>

**I tried making the training harder by confiscating his weapons and constantly attacking him all the way up in a mountain.**

**While he was resting a bit, I tried to act as if I didn't want to make the training hard and showing concern. Like, to make him value more training with Pyrrha, that has self control.**

**The smooth talker said that I am doing a pretty good training, that he couldn't drag Pyrrha down after all she has done to him and that it's better to train with a higher difficulty.**

**...**

**I threw him off the cliff.**

**God, it seems this will be harder than I thought.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weiss notes: Day 3<strong>

**I decided to actually slow down and really train him for a while.**

**His weapon doesn't seem to have Dust slots, but I handed him some Dust anyway.**

**I tried to talk about how he felt about Pyrrha. It seems he likes and respects her a lot.**

**It's a good thing he didn't say something like 'I am not worthy to be her boyfriend', that wouldn't have ended well with me there.**

**Either way, I can't seem to devise a good strategy.**

**I even forgot why I am doing this, but I will not give up!**

**But I wasted an entire day with no results while receiving a bunch of praises for being a good teacher. That damn playboy, give praises to Pyrrha!**

* * *

><p>After 3 days of getting beaten up, he thought training with Pyrrha was like heaven. But the boy didn't take back his words and continued to train with Weiss.<p>

And finally, Friday arrived.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was eating in the cafeteria.<p>

Weiss hit her head against the table:

"What am I doing wrong?!"

The rest of the team already had gotten used to that.

Ruby was the first to speak:

"Weiss, if you want him to start training with Pyrrha again, perhaps beating him up isn't the best option..."

"And what would be a better option?"

Blake had a wry smile:

"Err... Talking about it? I mean, boys set up a few dates among each other right? Like saying the girl is after him?"

"He is DENSE! I already tried that when I launched him in a lake!"

Yang was dumbfounded, but also gave her a suggestion:

"Then... Maybe saying it's better if he returned to Pyrrha?"

Weiss covered her face.

"I also tried that before throwing him off a cliff!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang were dumbfounded. Not a Weiss, but...

"He is really dense..."

"Can't he catch any hints?"

"Maybe we need to help her? I mean, Jaune and Pyrrha have to be together, right?"

But soon,a male voice interrupted the conversation:

"Did I hear that right?"

It was Ren. He had a tired and cold expression while Nora stood smiling by his side.

"Ren?" Yang was surprised at him. "Why are you so... So..."

Nora answered her in a cheerful voice:

"Pyrrha has been beating him up for days!"

Team RWBY looked at each other and talked among them:

"The pattern is repeating!"

"I didn't know Ren was also dense..."

"Then he wasn't dating Nora?"

"It seems Pyrrha is doing Weiss' method on him..."

Ren slammed his hand on the table:

"Negative! Where did you get that? Besides, you four have been beating him up for that?!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang pointed at Weiss at the same time:

"""It was her!""""

"Hahaha" Nora laughed. "Pyrrha asked Ren to help her train, but..."

"She has little self control..."

Ren lifted his shirt, revealing bruises across his muscles.

Blake blushed and Yang said:

"Nice abs, but Sun still wins".

Ren merely said:

"That's besides the point..."

Weiss nodded:

"He is right! We need to find a way to make Jaune and Pyrrha date!"

Nora raised her fist:

"Yeah!"

"Negative!" Ren negated both. "We need to solve this problem because we are shifting the importance here".

Team RWBY looked at each other. Ruby was the first to speak:

"There is something important besides that?"

Ren's left eye twitched:

"The tournament between schools?"

"Oh yeah!"

Blake smiled wryly upon realizing she had forgotten it and Yang sat back and said:

"Well, doesn't matter. Beacon is the best school around these parts. There is no way we will lose to a school we don't even know".

Ren looked at them worried and said:

"The odds for that are higher than you think..."

"? What do you mean?"

Nora raised a finger and said:

"Beacon is indeed the best... For training hunters, that is".

Team RWBY had their eyes wide open. Weiss was the first to react:

"We aren't fighting a Hunter School?"

Ren and Nora finally sat down in the table in order to have a better talk.

Nora shook her head in response and Ren answered:

"The school we are going against is a contrast to ours. It's a Mercenary School".

"Say what?" Blake was surprised. "What... A mercenary school? But I never heard of that".

Nora laughed a bit and said:

"You could have grown your entire way in Beacon without ever knowing. Hunters are by far more famous due to the acts we have, but mercenaries..."

Ren said:

"Hunters are heroes, soldiers, warriors. We are fighting our natural opposites. Mercenaries are bounty hunters, freelancers, assassins".

Nora nodded:

"We are more focused in fighting monsters here. They are more focused in fighting people".

Team RWBY finally realized that they may be fighting dangerous opponents in a near future.

But something was still off and Weiss realized it.

"Wait a moment... I think I have heard about it somewhere... There were three, right? Hunters, Mercenaries and... What was the third? Oh, Mechanics! I remembered!" She smiled triumphantly. "My family talked about it. But still... How come there would be so much of a problem?"

Ruby followed her thoughts:

"Yeah, even if we are fighting this kind of people, still doesn't seem like such a big deal..."

Nora said :

"About that, students from here have sighted unknown teenagers once in a while. They weren't from any of the four hunter schools students currently residing in Beacon.

Yang opened her eyes wide:

"Which means..."

"Yes" Blake noticed it too. "They have been collecting information. If not, doing worse".

Ren nodded, but also said:

"However, they were never sighted in cameras. Those guys have been trained well" he looked at team RWBY. "That's why we came here".

"Yeah!" Nora agreed cheerfully. "Jaune and Pyrrha are busy at the moment. So, how about we infiltrate the enemy's base? Assassin's Creed style!"

Team RWBY smiled at Nora's resolve, but still...

Ruby:

"Well, we kinda want to see Pyrrha and Jaune together..."

Weiss:

"I have come too far to back away now".

Blake:

"Also, infiltrating a Mercenary school seems really dangerous".

Yang:

"They are right. I can't stop the ship once it's started.

Nora had a surprised expression. Soon, she tried to argument:

"But... C'mon! It would be super cool! We could use cloaks and masks! And stuff!"

Ren considered it carefully and said:

"No, they are right".

"They are?"

""""We are?"""""

Ren nodded upon the response of the four girls.

"It's better if we have Jaune and Pyrrha's help. Besides, while Weiss beats Jaune up, Pyrrha beats me up and... It's impossible to say no to her!" Ren had a determined expression. "Okay, I will pair them up, but after that, you will help us, team JNPR, to get info about the enemy school, okay?"

Yang had a slightly skeptical expression:

"You will pair them up?"

"I will obviously need your help, but..."

Nora interrupted him and said:

"We can make them go out tomorrow!"

Team RWBY looked at each other. Blake was the first to speak:

"May I ask how?"

Nora grinned.

"Ren, we are using plan 197. Weiss, you are going with him. Ruby, Blake, Yang, you are coming with me".

Ruby looked as Ren got up.

"Wait... Now?"

He nodded.

"Come, Weiss. I will show you how to ship people".

Nora agreed cheerfully:

"YEAH! And you three are coming with me to practice the situation. NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later...<strong>

Weiss and Ren were walking through the streets of Vale in search of a certain merchant that would sell tickets to a movie.

The silence Ren created made things awkward, so Weiss decided to talk once in a while:

"Sooo... You have 197 plans to ship people?"

Ren shook his head while looking around.

"Nora has over 300 different plans, but plan 197 is one of those that involve pairing people".

"I see... And the others?"

"Plan 78 involve catching wild grimm to make them fight against each other while training them... Nora already caught a 'Shiny Ursa'..."

Weiss was slightly dumbfounded. Either way, she focuses her attention around.

The streets were starting to have cracks in it and the district seemed more dangerous.

"Ren... Is this really the right way?"

"The merchant is over here".

Ren led Weiss to a dark alley. And... In it...

"Welcome, stranger" said a voice filled with a mysterious accent.

Weiss wanted to back down once she saw it: two ominous blue torches, a shady black market merchant with a large backpack and with his mouth covered with a purple piece of cloth.

But Ren walked in his direction without fear.

"It's me again".

"What are ya sellin'?"

"Actually, I came here to buy something".

SHI~VER

Weiss felt the Merchant smile as he opened his coat, revealing a wide variety of weapons, dust and...

'Herbs? Is he a drug dealer?!'

The Merchant looked at Ren and asked:

"What are ya buyin'?"

Rem seemed to think twice before answering.

"While I am interested at your medicine... Today I have come for tickets. You know, for movies. I am dating a Schnee, you see?"

'We are?!' Weiss wanted to retort, but Ren's ominous smile stopped her.

He looked back at the merchant and said:

"Adventure with romance with possible. A tale with a hero in it. Something that can be watched between friends, but also good for dates. The best ones you've got".

The Merchant nodded and opened the other side of his coat, revealing a variety of different tickets, including passports and documents.

"Got a selection of good things in sale, stranger" was what he said, but two tickets we taken.

Ren picked them, looked twice and handed the money.

"Ehehehe... Thank you!"

"See you. Remember, I want that First Aid Spray!"

The Merchant nodded while saying:

"Come back any time".

Ren walked away and Weiss didn't wait to follow him.

Only after walking two blocks she felt calm and Ren said:

"Five bucks... I like his prices".

"You bough tickets for a date with a shady black market merchant?! Are you insane?!"

"He _is_ trustworthy. These tickets are deluxe ones _and_ authentic".

"And he sold for five bucks? Did you even stop to wonder how he got those?!"

Ren looked at her with half-opened eyes:

"I prefer to not wonder how that merchant, with even his teeth armed with dangerous weapons, got tickets. But his goods are top-quality and these tickets are the real deal. Now come, we need to talk about how we will act tomorrow".

"Like?" Weiss was still skeptical of Ren's plan.

"For example, I am going to ask Jaune to come with me, in a friendly and platonic way, to the movies with you incentivating him".

"But wasn't those tickets for their date?"

Ren side-glanced at her and spoke:

"You have much to learn".

* * *

><p><strong>In Beacon...<strong>

Nora, wearing glasses and writing in a chalkboard, said:

"Did everyone understand? This is how we will act tomorrow. Any questions?"

Ruby, Yang and Blake shook their heads. Teacher Nora continued:

"Okay, then get ready and practice your lines".

* * *

><p><strong>The plan:<strong>

**Weiss, as Jaune's mentor, and Ren as his friend would convince him to take a break to the movies.**

**Ren would get a 'sudden business' with Nora and have to back away.**

**Weiss would handle the tickets to Jaune while saying that there would people that could kill for them, recommending him to take Pyrrha in a 'friendly' way.**

**Ruby would be talking with Pyrrha by that time. This would make things easier since it was 'not a date'.**

**After Jaune 'not asked her out', they would separate.**

**Ruby would convince Pyrrha she was asked out while Blake and Yang would convince Jaune he actually asked her out.**

**The three girls would give tips to the two sides and ready them for the date.**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday morning...<strong>

Three pairs stood in different parts of the school while discussing their strategies.

Team A - Ren and Weiss

Team B - Blake and Yang

Team C - Nora (temp) and Ruby.

* * *

><p>Team A was waiting at the entrance to the Emerald Forest, since Jaune trained near it's lake with Weiss.<p>

Weiss looked at her pocket watch waiting for the right time. That was what made Ren surprised, because he didn't know she had one.

"Where did you get that pocket watch?"

"Th-this? I-It's nothing!"

Ren looked at her with half-opened eyes.

"You got it from The Merchant, right?"

"Okay, it was! Do you have any problems?"

Ren was about to answer, but a voice interrupted him:

"Weiss? What are you doing here?"

'He has arrived' Ren got up and looked at Jaune, then back to Weiss and signaled to her.

Weiss nodded and turned to Jaune.

"Jaune, Ren and I where talking..."

"Yes?"

"About you" Weiss readied herself. "It's that he is worried that you have been overdoing your training".

"Well I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Past...<strong>

Nora was wearing glasses and writing in a chalkboard while explaining things to Weiss:

"Jaune will probably try to talk his way out of it. He is a natural smooth talker for those things, so you have to continuously interrupt him. Any questions?"

Weiss raised her hand:

"By the way, do you really wear glasses?"

"Nah, these are for me to cosplay as a teacher".

"I see..."

* * *

><p>Before Jaune could speak, Ren said:<p>

"So, she got tickets for us to see a movie. You know, as platonic friends".

"As much as I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Past...<strong>

Ren also said:

"He kind of has a thing to become a hero, so it will be easy to finish him off".

* * *

><p><strong>Present...<strong>

Ren smiled as he said:

"Heroes totally hang out with their male friends to watch movies, you know?"

"I'M IN!"

Weiss watched that dumbfounded.

'Ren makes it look easy...'

Ren thumbed up for her:

"It is easy actually".

"Stop reading my mind!"

Jaune didn't understand their words.

"What?"

"Nothing" answered Ren. "Now go do something besides training for now. I dunno... Go play Donkey Kong with Sun".

"Well, but I-"

"Heroes totally play Donkey Kong together".

"WHERE'S SUN?!"

Ren pointed at a random direction and Jaune ran away.

Weiss had her mouth wide open at these events, but Ren merely stretched himself and said:

"We will have a few hours. Go talk to teams B and C to prepare themselves".

* * *

><p><strong>Team SSSN room...<strong>

Neptune and Sun were having a discussion.

"Super Mario is better!"

"No, Donkey Kong is better!"

And that discussion was going on for a while.

"Super Mario!"

"Donkey Kong!"

Suddenly, the door was abruptly opened with Jaune invading the room and grabbing Sun.

"Sun! I came here to play Donkey Kong! NOW!"

"YEAAAHHHH! You see that, Neptune?"

"Damn..."

And so, the discussion ended with the three men having fun for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>After lunch...<strong>

Weiss was running through a corridor while talking through her scroll:

"Here is Ice Phoenix!"

But Nora had an angry response:

"Your nickname is Ice Queen!"

"Fine! Here is Ice Queen. I am pursuing the White Knight to initiate phase 2".

"Understood. I am sending Red Reaper to intercept the Flames of Victory".

Weiss nodded and said:

"Put Night Cat and Golden Dragon in standby. I found the knight".

"Got it!"

* * *

><p>Jaune got out and stretched himself.<p>

They had played for hours and he started to feel lethargic, so he decided to get out for now.

But a sudden voice called him:

"White Kni- I mean, Jaune!"

"Weiss?"

Weiss appeared out of nowhere and handed him two tickets.

"Are those Ren's tickets?"

She nodded and said:

"Ren and Nora had troubles with... Zombie Grimm. He said for me to hand you these tickets and for you to platonically go out with Pyrrha".

"Wait, if they are going to fight zombies then I-"

Weiss followed her orders and interrupted him:

"Ren said that heroes totally trust in their friends strength and follow their will when they go to battle".

"Got it! Where is Pyrrha?"

Weiss nearly facepalmed.

'This is really easy... Does that mean I could have just paired them up by saying heroes go out with long red haired females armed with greek and roman gear?'

"Pyrrha is near the library. Go get her, now!"

"Understood, thanks Weiss".

Weiss observed as he ran away and took out her scroll.

"Here is the Queen of The Castle. What's the situation?"

"He bit the bait".

"Red Reaper is already with the other target. I am sending Night Cat and Golden Dragon after him".

* * *

><p><strong>Near the library...<strong>

Pyrrha was listening Ruby intensily:

"... So, I thought of a way to make it more extreme! Like instead of just playing the card game, playing it on motorcycles!"

"Card games on motorcycles?!"

Pyrrha had her eyes wide open. Such a thing was...

"Jaune?" Ruby realized a newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>In the past...<strong>

Nora (again wearing glasses and near a chalkboard) spoke:

"Normally it's hard for guys to ask girls out if they are together, but Ruby will be helping in the situation. Jaune will think he is asking her out as a friend, so Ruby there will make things less awkward".

"And after that?" Asked Ruby.

"Blake and Yang will make him realize of what he really did".

* * *

><p>Jaune seemed a little awkward.<p>

"You see, Pyrrha... Ren got these tickets to see The Legend of Zelda - The Movie, but he got busy... And now I have the tickets and was thinking if you would like... To... Come watch it? With me?"

_BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP_

Pyrrha's heart was beating in a insane pace. She started to blush and Jaune was already blushing.

Ruby had her eyes wide open.

'Ren and Nora are geniuses!'

Pyrrha calmed her breathing and said:

"Sure".

"Oh, good... Yeah... Very good... I mean... It's cool..."

'Now I act' thought Ruby.

"You see, we got things to do now, so you can send her a message later with the time".

"Good idea, Ruby!" Said Jaune desperately. "See you later, Pyrrha!"

***nod***

Both of the girls looked at him as she walked away.

Ruby pressed a button to send a pre-written message:

Phase 3 starts now.

And just after that...

**THUD**

Pyrrha fell to the ground.

"Pyrrha?"

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod".

Steam was coming out of her ears as she realized what just happened.

'Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!Itcan'tbe!'

"Pyrrha!" Ruby talked. "Congratulations! Jaune just asked you out!"

"IT REALLY HAPPENED!"

She was blushing like a tomato but a smile appeared on her face.

"But what do I do?! What do I wear?! What perfume do I use? Do I have time to get a haircut?! But what if he likes my hair long?!"

Nora's words echoed in Ruby's mind:

'After counting to 6 seconds, slap her in the face'.

**SLAP**

"Did you just..."

'Then slap her again!'

**SLAP!**

"Ouch! Rubyyy!" Pyrrha had tears in her eyes.

"Calm down. Look, I got tips for your date, so just listen to me, okay?"

* * *

><p>Jaune's side..<p>

Yang congratulated him:

"You asked her out! Congratulations!"

"I DID WHAT?!"

'Calm down, Jaune. You are misunderstood. A date has a guy asking a girl out... To places... Like movies... And Pyrrha accepted it... With the TWO OF US ALONE?!'

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod".

Blake said:

"Good luck!"

Jaune was blushing like a tomato and steam seemed to come out of his ears.

"But what do I do?! What do I wear?! What perfume do I use? Do I have time to dye my hair?! But what if she likes my hair blonde?!"

Six seconds later...

**SLAP**

Yang slapped him

"Yang, did you just..."

**SLAP!**

And Blake followed her by saying:

"Calm down. Look, we can give you tips, okay?"

"Yeah!" Yang agreed. "We talk to Pyrrha all the time! Just listen to us".

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ren were behind Nora as she received the confirmations.<p>

"Good... They succeeded. Now we are going to Phase 5!"

Weiss counted her fingers.

"Wait, wasn't it Phase 4?"

"IT'S PHASE 5!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>At night...<strong>

Jaune waited in the main hall...

_BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP_

Current status:

Hands - sweaty

Heart - out of control

Clothes - normal ones

He tried to talk about the clothes, but Yang and Blake kept interrupting him, forcing him to wear his normal ones.

'Alright alright alright. Calm down! Remember man, confidence! You have to look confident! Do not let her beauty, or her strength, or those gorgeous green eyes, or that flowing red hair get the better of you!'

"Damnit! I am already losing it!" He shook his head.

'Calm down! You are on a date! You asked her out and she accepted and we are going in a date! Yeah, just a date... Me and Pyrrha... The two of us!'

"I am... Going in a date!"

'With Pyrrha' he thought.

***Blush***

'What is wrong with me today?! Calm down! Remember your training! Like, when she draws that sword with grace and slashes with that spear with swift movements and...'

***Blush X2***

'God damnit! I can't calm down!'

"Jaune?"

"OHMYGOD!"

Jaune jumped in surprise.

"SORRY!"

And so did Pyrrha.

After calming down, he took a look at her.

Normal hunting clothes. Normal Pyrrha.

But such a temptress!

'Oh yeah, the tips!'

"You... Look... Beautiful..."

Pyrrha blushed.

"You... Look... Handsome..."

Jaune blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the hall...<strong>

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang couldn't handle that scene.

Ruby:

"I ate many candies, but they are giving me diabetes!"

Weiss

"They look so good together! They are so cuuuuuteeee!"

Blake:

"They are so... Kawaii..."

And Yang took a photo.

"Oh my god... It was worth all of our efforts. Look at this picture!"

Yang revealed a picture of Jaune and Pyrrha averting their gazes while blushing.

All of the girls together:

""""Awww!""""

But Ren and Nora remained calm.

"Do it Ren!"

"I got it".

Ren took out a sniper rifle.

Team RWBY were dumbfounded.

"Hit Pyrrha in the ankle and Jaune in the arm, the elbow. Make sure to hit a nerve and force a reflex move".

"Okay".

* * *

><p><em>BA~DUMP BA~DUMP BA~DUMP<em>

Pyrrha was reminded of Ruby's tips.

'Okay, I have to take the initiative and...'

"Hum... Let us go... Now?"

"Y-Yeah! Sure and OUCH!"

Jaune felt a soft pellet hit his elbow. His left arm moved by itself and was extended.

"Waaah!" Pyrrha tripped in something soft.

She grabbed the only thing she could by reflex: Jaune's arm.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Ruby held Weiss as she fainted. "She passed out due to moe overload!"<p>

But Blake and Yang were too busy to pay attention.

Yang's next picture was Pyrrha hugging Jaune's arm as both blushed.

"So cuteeee!"

Nora coughed twice.

"Now, they will proceed to their date normally".

Ren nodded:

"Both of them realized that skin contact isn't something the other will reject and probably hold hands soon".

Yang opened her eyes with Blake:

"We have to take pictures!"

"Before that!" Nora grabbed both of them.

Ren walked slowly:

"We accomplished our part of the deal. They are going in a date. Now, we want our part".

Blake was about to cry:

"But they are holding hands!"

Nora had a cold gaze with an ominous smile:

"If you try to run away, you may end up with broken legs".

"Now come" Ren turned around. "We have a school of mercenaries to research".

Weiss, that was barely still alive, asked:

"Do you... Have a name?"

"..." Ren was silent.

Nora said:

"Beacon is the name of something that guides people in the darkness and brings the hope. It's light of the end of tunnel."

"We are dealing with the darkness that purges that light" said Ren. "That which scrambles the signals of a beacon. The enemy school's name is Jammer".

* * *

><p><strong>Heretic Notes:<strong>

**Who is back on the stage? Do you people have guess?**

**That's right: ME, The Heretic Lord!**

**And when I promise something, I fulfill it! Here is, the promised fic I promised I would make after RWBY's season 2!**

**Many people must have noticed similarities and easter eggs of my other fics. Of course, after all, it was intentional.**

**A similar start for something that will go so different. How?**

**First off: no harems. That's right, no harems!**

**Weiss got Neptune, Blake got Sun, Yang... Okay, there is still a possibility, but too bad! What is shipped is shipped!**

**Second: these tags and summary. One thing I noticed in my other fics was that the description wouldn't fit after some time. Besides, there will be a few arcs here, about 5 I guess, so I plan to change the description and tags accordingly. For example, if one chapter gets too focused in a few characters, the tags will shift to them and the description to what's going on, like an anime episode.**

**Third: as I said, I am not using that thing of 'everything is a joke and was one all along'. I plan to do things seriously here (depending on the thing). I will make this story live up to the title 'Against All Odds'.**

**Now that this has been established, I would like to express thanks to my friend and betareader. You people may be wondering who, but I don't think he will like pointing out names. His criticism was something I needed to hear once in a while and it did many wonders, and as such, I can't express my thanks well enough.**

**Now that this long note has been done, I hope you people who have not fainted from the moe overload enjoyed it.**

**See ya next time**

**Heretic, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the Hammer God's Rampage**

* * *

><p>"Very well!" Yang smashed her fists against one another. "Let's do this!"<p>

Ruby pointed at the night sky:

"Yeah! Team, our mission today is to pay back Ren and Nora in time so that we can stalk Jaune and Pyrrha in their date! Who is with me?!"

"""We are!""" Answrered Weiss, Blake and Yang at the same time.

"Then let's do this! Ren, where is the enemy school?"

Ren received the hot-blooded gaze of team RWBY, but...

"About that..."

Nora laughed a bit and said:

"We kinda hoped you four could figure it out".

THUD X4

The entire team RWBY fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

In the movies.

Jaune and Pyrrha couldn't look at each other nor pay attention to the film.

Pyrrha looked at her own hand while remembering the tips.

'Okay... I have to put my hand in his chair... So that he can put his hand over mine. But still... It's too bold... Not to mention, our hands will be touching each other's'.

While Jaune was having a similar dilemma:

'Okay... Still not the time. They said for me to grab her hand when the time comes. But still, to do that here... And in the first date not to mention it...'

The blushing couple unknowingly became the center of the attention. Many of the movie watchers were actually cheering for the duo instead of paying attention to the film.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Blake circled a few spaces on the map. "So, Nora and me will go this way, to the club Yang crashed to get info".<p>

Ruby nodded:

"Yang and me will go to the black market merchant. Maybe he got some info?"

"Yeah!" Yang smiled. "Not to mention, I want to get my hands on a missile launcher for my motorbike".

Weiss looked at the map.

"This leaves me and Ren to get back to Beacon and get info with other students".

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at Weiss and the ice girl nodded while thumbing up.

'Do not worry, I shall get the info on dating extracted from Ren'.

* * *

><p>Back to the movies...<p>

'Okay... Here goes!'

Holding back her embarrassment, Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's chair. 'I did my part'.

Jaune looked at the hand and blood rushed to his face.

'Calm down, calm down! Confidence, man! Confidence! You can do this. It's merely holding hands. We are already dating, this is nothing much!'

* * *

><p>Yang and Ruby's side...<p>

Ruby picked all of the materials:

"Let's do this!"

Yang held the missile launcher:

"I always wanted to put weaponry on my Bumblebee!"

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ren's side...<p>

Weiss was observing as the silent Ren walked ahead.

'If I do what I must quickly, I may get time to talk about dating tips. However, this will prove difficult considering the situation. I mean, I need a way to impress him too for him to help me, so I have to wait for him to need help. However, waiting for too long means we won't be able to infiltrate the movies and take pictures of Jaune and Pyrrha... I need to-'

"Hmm... I guess it will be harder than I thought" muttered Ren.

Weiss opened her eyed wide: 'my chance!'

Ren turned to her:

"Do you have a-"

"Yes, I have an idea!" Weiss haughtly declared that. "I will need a hairclip, a chicken and a pair of boots!"

Ren didn't know exactly what to say.

"How can those things..."

"It's a Schnee Family way to collect information and get attention. Do not worry, it's impossible to mess this up!"

* * *

><p>6,3 minutes later...<p>

BOOM

"How could I mess this up?!" Said Weiss with a look of disbelief.

Ren was breathing heavily for so much running.

"Ah... Ah... I don't believe the third years will be happy when they find that chicken in their dorms... Ah... Ah..."

"AAAAAAAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! THAT CHICKEN IS GONNA- NOOOOOO!"

Ren tried to ignore the screams of the victims as he turned to Weiss.

"What?!" The girl was between a frail line of anger amd sadness due to her failure.

"So?"

"I... hum... Err... Will need a rat, a gauntlet and a bag of sand!"

"None of that again!" Ren interrupted her.

The boy in green calmed himself down and noticed her unusual behavior. It was just like before with Jaune. She wanted something.

"Do you want to talk a little about that?"

* * *

><p>Yang and Ruby's side...<p>

During the 6,3 minutes of Weiss' plan, the sisters managed to make more progress than it could have been imagined.

After a trail of destruction left in the streets, Yang stopped her bike and got off along with Ruby in front of the losers.

Yang took off her helmet and held the defeated boy bu the collar:

"You lost the street race, team YOLO!"

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with her sister. "Now tell us all of your information on Jammer!"

* * *

><p>Back in the movies...<p>

Jaune decided he needed to man up.

He needed to do something.

He needed to do that.

'I can do this... I can do this...'

Jaine raised his hand...

Looked at Pyrrha's hand on the chair...

Blushed and...

Cheers and applauses came at the same moment he covered Pyrrha's hand with his. While the couple believed it was due to a scene of the movie they were(n't) watching in truth...

FLASH

Many of the watchers were watching their scene and rooting for them. Among them...

Sun sent the photo he got to Blake.

"To think she would call me in the middle of the movie to take pictures of them together..."

The monkey boy grabbed popcorn and shifted his attention to the movies.

* * *

><p>Weiss and Ren...<p>

"Fine!" Weiss admitted it. "I just wanted to get tips on it..."

"On... 'It'?"

"Dating! You and Nora make it look so easy and Blake and I kinda wanted to know how to do this type of stuff, okay. I mean, the way Jaune and Pyrrha looked together... It's envious, you know?"

"..." Ren looked at Weiss while analyzing her. "This may sound wild, but did you try asking him, Neptune, out?"

"Who do you take me for? Of course I tried! I tried going to the arcades, maybe try playing Dance Dance Rebellion, but he refused. I tried to go to a club Yang recommended together and he refused again. And I tried going to the movies, but he and Sun had to play Mario VS Donkey Kong, it's frustrating!"

Ren sighed.

"Look, Weiss. If you wanted help, you just needed to ask. You didn't need to release a wild chicken in the third years. I will be glad to help you and Blake with dating later, okay?"

"Really?!" Weiss had a smile in her face.

"Yes" Ren nodded with a calm smile.

"Oh yes!- Wait! This type of wingman thing, I need to hug you, or brofist, or-"

"For now" Ren interrupted her and extended his hand. "Just this is enough".

"Good".

Weiss accepted the handshame while thinking:

'It would e problematic if I hugged him and some sort of misunderstanding appeared'.

While Ren thought:

'Good, I didn't need to hug her. It would be problematic if I raised flags and my nightmares turned out to be real and I had to deal with a hardcore sadist Weiss later'.

* * *

><p>Back in the movies...<p>

Hands were touching one another, but eyes weren't meeting themselves.

Neither Jaune nor Pyrrha could say anything after what was done and steam was about to come out of both of their ears.

After 5 minutes had passed, they decided to check their pockets simultaneously for the tips they had received.

* * *

><p>After Jaune grabs your hand...<p>

* * *

><p>After you grab Pyrrha's hand...<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly look at himher... And KISS him/her!

* * *

><p>""THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR THE FIRST DATE!"" Shouted both of them simultaneously.<p>

Attention of was attracted as expected, but instead of caring about the people watching the movie (them), the gaze of one another fell on the paper they were reading.

While both Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing due to everything that happened, they couldn't help but...

"The same?" Asked Pyrrha.

Jaune nodded:

"I guess so?"

Both of them smiled and resisted to laugh. The first date between both of them and they weren't even controlling their own actions.

Only puppets with strings moved by team RWBY (and Ren and Nora), due to their lack of capabilities to do anything.

Such situation could only be called laughable.

One expecting a date as if dreaming. The other, manipulated in asking her out without realizing.

"Haha..." A laugh came from Pyrrha's mouth. "Hahahaha!"

Jaune tried to control himself.

"Team RWBY sure pulled a prank on us... Hahaha..."

'Well...' Pyrrha looked a Jaune. 'One thing I learned: expecting things to happen while I can do something about it isn't good'.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune was surprised as she got up.

She pulled his hand and said:

"Come" she smiled calmly, making his heart beat faster. "I think it's best if we get out of here".

Jaune only nodded and got up.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Yang's side.<p>

Ruby couldn't believe half of what happened:

"I can't believe we actually managed to track down Jammer's location... And we didn't think to check it on the internet in Facescroll..."

Yang was a little less (albeit still a lot) worried.

"I can't believe we just sent that information to Nora..."

Both of them trembled.

"IMMA SPY ON THEM!" Was the response they received.

They sent Nora to Jammer. The academy filled with assassins in training.

* * *

><p>Ren and Weiss' side.<p>

Weiss loomed at Ren with a wry smile and said:

"... And, to sum it up... Nora is going to invade the mercenary school".

"..."

BLINK BLINK BLINK... THUD!

Ren fainted on spot.

* * *

><p>Outside of the movies...<p>

Pyrrha and Jaune walked together.

Althought the time that passed were mere seconds, they felt like it was hours ago that they fought the awkwardness of the movies.

Yet, now they were standing together while lookibg at each other.

No awkwardness.

No embarrassment.

No fear.

Pyrrha's beauty captivated Jaune, but he no longer lost his cool.

As such...

"Pyrrha" he felt he needed to say something. "If you give me another chance, I will make it a normal date".

"Jaune..."

"I will ask you on my own, with my own plans. Just like it is supposed to be".

Pyrrha smiled in response and made one step closer.

However...

On that time...

"WE ARE HERE!" Shouted a female voice.

"WAAAAAAH!" Cried a second.

Jaune and Pyrrha instinctively turned their heads.

Yang was on a bike with tire marks spread all over and Ruby was thrown in the ground due to the manuever.

"Yang?"

"Jaune?"

"Ruby?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yang?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Ruby?!"

"Alright, STOP!" Shouted Yang while releasing flames. "What's going on?! Why are you two here? We contacted Ren and Weiss!"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other.

Pyrrha decided to talk first:

"Well, we got out of the movies just now... Why are you so..."

"Wait what?" Yang looked at Ruby. "Weren't they..:"

"Oh my god..." Ruby took out her scroll. "Oh no..."

Ruby passed the scroll and Yang read the schedule of the plan.

'They should get out of the movies, walk a bit and in the crossroad of Street 13 and Street of Demise...'

Yang was dumbfounded.

"We just cockblocked them..."

Jaune was even more surprised:

"What is this all about?"

"I AM HERE!" Shouted a new voice.

The four of them turned around to see Ren and Weiss running at their direction. Ren in particular seemed way too worried.

"What do we do?!"

"Again!" Shouted Jaune. "What's going on?!"

Ruby was the first to talk:

"Nora is in a swarm of assassins now."

"I still can't understand!"

"Okay, here is the brief" said Weiss. "Yang defeated team YOLO in a street race, got the location of the school, but told that toNora, so she infiltrated Jammer and must be surrounded by mercenaries in training right now".

"We have a team called team YOLO?" That was the only thing Jaune understood.

Pyrrha was even more dumbfounded.

"Why would you search for a random school?"

Ren facepalmed.

"For the love of... Fine, let me explain!"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later.<p>

"So, to sum it up" said Jaune. "In the tournament, we will be fighting a school that trains bounty hunters, you people tried to get information on them since a few of their students invaded Beacon, which led you to challenge the only team that infiltrated Jammer, team YOLO. Which got you information on the location, but Nora decided to go right away without any prior planning and may be in danger right now?"

"It's a bit more complicated" said Ruby. "Jammer's director has a bit of immunity to law, which means they can do anything they want with Nora".

"Wait" Pyrrha was surprised. "He is immune to law?"

"More importantly!" Said Weiss while looking at the Jaune-Pyrrha pair. "Did you two kiss?"

...

BLUSH X2

The pair backed away while averting their gazes. Before Weiss could misunderstand that, Ruby said:

"We kinda interrupted them in the last part..."

"Nooooo!"

Ren was at the limits of his patience.

"Look, I can solve that later! We need to rescue Nora now!"

"Wait" said Ruby. "You can solve it later".

"Yes!"

Yang grabbed Ren by the shoulders.

"You need to tell me your secrets".

"OH MY GOD!" Ren backed away from Yang as if he saw a ghost.

As if he had been in a completely different situation, Ren started to look like a madman.

"Oh no..." Jaune understood that look. "You triggered his trauma..."

"His trauma?" Yang didn't understand.

"It's all happening again!"

Jaune tried to calm him:

"Ren that was nightmare!"

"No, it was a sign! You will see! In the end it will turn out Yang was actually a sex-maniac furry with crossdressing fetishes and everything will repeat!"

Weiss and Ruby were dumbfounded, but Yang's reaction was even more dumbfounding:

"How did you know about my fetishes?!"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Ren backed of one step and...

The boy in green fled without looking back.

Pyrrha was dumbfounded. Jaune couldn't believe it. And Weiss...

"You are a furry?"

While Ruby...

"You have crossdressing fetishes?"

And Pyrrha...

"You are a sex-maniac?"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!" Yang was red to her ears.

"Well..."

Jaune was about to speak, but Yang grabbed him by the collar with a blood filled gaze while tears appeared in the sides of her eyes.

"Okay, got it! Rescue Nora!"

Yang released him.

THUD.

"Jaune" Pyrrha helped him to get up.

Ruby looked at her scroll.

"Well... Regarding that... We sent Blake with Nora. So, should anything happen... Oh, who am I kidding? They are dead!"

"Wait!" Jaune had an idea. "I have a plan!"

Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha looked at him with attention.

Jaune said:

"We can get into Jammer, pick Nora and erase all evidence of us there. I will need a rat, a gauntlet and a bag of sand!"

Weiss smiled:

"YES!"

While Yang facepalmed and Ruby seemed to lose all hope.

"What?" Jaune looked at Pyrrha seeking help.

She had a wry smile, but said:

"Whatever you plan, I will follow it, Jaune".

Jaune smiled in response.

The amount of things that just happened was crazy. What he was about to do was even crazier, but looking at Pyrrha calmed him down a bit.

"Haha..." He laughed a bit. "Okay, forget what I said. Let's just go to that school".

* * *

><p><strong>Heretic notes:<strong>

**Merry christmas and happy new year!**

**Man, I did a long chapter but this pacing is still too slow for me. As this is, I can't actually feel it going dar- I mean the plot twists happening any time soon.**

**Yeah, totally not going dark. It's not as if I planned this to go dark and screw up with the feels of the readers.**

**Clearly a light-hearted read. Totally.**

**Well, this has been the Heretic Lord, who didn't update in actual christmas nor new year because that's too mainstream.**


	3. Chapter 3

Current time: night, one hour after pursuing Nora's trail to Jammer.

Team RWBY (without B), Jaune and Pyrrha had their weapons readied while walking through the night, but...

"So, that nightmare Ren had?"

Jaune remembered about the many talks he had with Ren when Ruby asked such question.

"Well... Each night he has a different dream. Ren said that it's some sort of way to see parallel dimensions. The last time he told me about it, it was his worst nightmare ever".

Pyrrha was slightly confused.

"What happened in that dream".

"Sorry, Pyrrha... There is this Men's Code that we follow, so... I can't tell it".

Yang got curious while following them slowly with the bike (with a small distance apart).

"Boys have a code of honor?"

"Of course we have! And we are MEN, by the way. We can't simply go for the woman of another, can't go for sisters without talking to the guy before if we are friends, etcetera etcetera."

Ruby saw a light far away, but continued talking:

"Sooo... You aren't talking about that nightmare?"

"Nope, sorry".

"Hmmm... And the other dreams?"

Jaune thought twice before considering the idea.

"Well... I can talk about a few of them I guess? Hmm... There are a few where you die".

"What?!"

"And others where you and Weiss date together".

Ruby and Weiss opened their eyes wide.

""WHAT?!""

Pyrrha thought about it for a while.

"Wait, if Yang's fetishes are true, then Weiss and Ruby are-"

"No!" Weiss intervened. "I like Neptune!"

Yang grinned and seemingly recovered from their talk of before.

"Neptune, huh?"

"Guys! I meant guys!"

"Oh, sure..."

"Wait!" Ruby intervened. "We have arrived!"

The group of six stopped upon noticing the academy beyond a large bridge linked to a forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Against All Odds<strong>

**Chapter 3: The Arrival of the Demon Lord**

* * *

><p>It was a castle. A castle of pure darkness that came from the worst gothic tales.<p>

The type of tales that end in death of tragedy and that castle was right in front of them.

But that wasn't the most surprising thing.

In the territory of the night forest, the smell of blood filled the air.

Stakes. Hundreds of them with the creatures of darkness impaled on them.

* * *

><p>The red eyes of the tortured grimm gazed at the group.<p>

Pyrrha was the first to react:

"How is that possible? Grimm may leave one or two things behind, but they disintegrate when they die!"

"They are alive" said Jaune upon realizing the act. "They are still alive while being slowly impaled in the stakes".

Ruby looked at the grimm. A few of them emitted cries of pain.

"That's insane... One thing is to kill grimm, but this... That is pure sadism... A person who does that is not normal, that is just wron-"

"SEE YOU LATER, GUYS!"

From the bridge, a girl wearing black robes was walking in the group's direction. She waved back to the castle and then walked to the team.

The girl was wearing a skull mask, but Yang recognized her right away.

"Nora?"

"Sup?" She took off the mask. "My codename is Aron, by the way. And I made new friends! They taught me the meaning of bros before hoes!"

"Uh-huh..."

Weiss looked around.

"And Blake is..."

Blake's voice came from behind them.

"Right behind you".

""Waaaah"" Ruby and Weiss shouted at the same time and hugged each other.

Upon realizing it, Weiss pushed Ruby away and looked at Blake.

"What happened to you two?"

Blake shook her head.

"It's a very long and short story. Can we talk while walking back to Beacon? Those guys are crazy".

* * *

><p>Jaune had his mouth wide open after hearing the first part of the story.<p>

After Nora got gothic lolita clothes from a black market merchant, she infiltrated the academy while posing as a male student testing his disguise.

And the mercenaries in training believed in her while also claiming that the disguise was the best one they had ever seen.

Meanwhile, Blake pursued her from the shadows while acquiring information around the school and students.

Ruby said:

"Sooo... The stakes outside are some sort of rite?"

"No" Blake shook her head. "There is someone here entitled 'Impaler Vampire' that put them there".

Jaune ot curious.

"No name?"

Nora said:

"Only codenames. Their top students have such codenames aaaaand they gave our top students too!"

"Really?!"

Blake nodded.

"Nora is 'Hammer God Princess', Pyrrha is 'Victory Torch', Weiss is 'Ice Queen' and so on".

"Why am I Ice Queen again?!"

Jaune ignored Weiss' question and asked:

"Did I get one too?"

"Yes".

"Really?! Oh yes!"

Nora picked up her scroll.

"Let's see... Teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL are currently the top first year teams. By the way, RWBY is considered the best team, but Pyrrha is the best student".

"I am?!" She was surprised.

"Of course you are!" Said Jaune while complimenting her. "Now, codename! Mine! NOW!"

"White Knight" said Blake.

"Wait, just that?"

Nora verified her scroll twice.

"The codename is made based on information known. Ren, for example is 'Unknown Lotus'. You and Ren have no information whatsoever except for being a leader and a member of team JNPR".

"Aww, man..."

"Either way..." Blake continued talking. "Back to what happened... They even have poisoning courses in there and the students are set in battles aiming at each other from time to time".

"We have that too" said Yang.

"Only ONE of them is notified of the opponent while the other will only know someone is after him. The battle may end in death".

"Say what?"

"But that's impossible" said Blake 100% sure. "Take Nora's new 'friends' for example..."

* * *

><p>In the past in Jammer...<p>

In a narrow corridor with and end to a window two boys were facing each other while Nora observed from the stairs

One of the boys was clearly worried.

"What is happening? Why is the floor so shiny?!"

"Mwahahahaha!" A sinister laugh ripped the air. "You have been caught in my trap".

"It can't be?!"

"Observe, Aron" he said Nora's fake name. "My opponent's semblance is 'Speed'. Therefore, I prepared myself".

"You couldn't have!"

"That's right! I have moved to counter you... By giving the floor a thorough cleaning! I dare you to walk here now!"

* * *

><p>In the present...<p>

Yang was laughing, Ruby was holding back hers and Weiss...

"Those guys are idiots..."

Blake nodded.

"Same thing for poisoning courses. They just made food with high calories for a 'slow and painful death'."

At this point, Ruby also released her laughter and fell to the ground with Yang.

Nora smiled and cheerfully said:

"Also, their director was the one responsible for the tournament, but..."

Jaune gave a guess:

"He is also like the students?"

"She is, a bit, yes".

"She?!"

* * *

><p>In the past...<p>

The student looked at the floor worried.

"You bastard, do not think this will be enough!"

"Mwahahahaha!"

At that moment, a petite girl wearing crystal blue witch clothes passed by Nora's side.

"Sup, guys?"

The students stopped and looked at her.

"Director Merlina?"

"What are you doing here?"

The girl held out her hand and revealed a cake.

"I am going to Beacon now to give Ozpin a surprise! He finally accepted to have a tournament between our schools, so I think I should give a gift. By the way, good job cleaning the flo-"

"Director, wait!"

"-ooooooorrrr whaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The director tripped and slipped in the shiny floor and was dragged all the way through the window by the momentum.

_**CRASH**_

"Waaaaaaaa!"

**T**

**H**

**U**

**D**

"Ouchie... No worries... The ca... ke is fine... X_X"

* * *

><p>Blake said:<p>

"Her name is Merlina Lake, a high ranking assassin and mercenary. If there is a war anywhere, you will find her near the battlefield. Turns out, she begged for the tournament to happen. For someone with a license to kill, she didn't seem like a bad person".

Nora nodded to Blake's words.

Pyrrha was dumbfounded just like Jaune, but she still asked:

"Is that Impaler Vampire guy like them too?"

Nora raised her shoulders.

"Dunno... By the way, where is Ren?"

"... We... Lost him in the way".

"Kay, gonna find him, BYE!"

And so Nora fled.

Team RWBY, Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and decided to call it a day and search for Ren in Sunday.

''So...'' Jaune was still dumbfounded at the many things that had happened in a single day ''see you guys tomorrow?''

* * *

><p>Sunday morning...<p>

Jaune was walking through Beacon with no idea of what to do.

Pyrrha had disappeared while Jaune found a note from Ruby saying they went out to talk about girl stuff.

Ren and Nora were still missing, but he didn't think there would be a problem now around both.

Sun and Neptune were also gone. It was Sunday, after all.

Which left him...

"With absolutely nothing to do" he was bored. "Hurray..."

He continued walking through the corridor.

'Maybe I should search more about Jammer... The director said she would come give Professor Ozpin a cake, but still...'

'That Vampire is what bugs me. That amount of stakes was too high. Something tells me he isn't like the other students. But with a director like that...'

'Besides, it's not like I can infiltrate a mercenary school, right? Then should I train? Or...'

Pyrrha's face appeared on his mind.

"That's it! I have to plan the next date!"

'Think about it, I already went to the movies once'.

"Hey" someone called him.

'But girls don't seem like they would enjoy other places like boys. What to do...'

"Dude..."

'Maybe the amusement park? No, we are hunters in training, there wouldn't be something capable of entertaining a girl of Pyrrha's caliber'.

"I heard you want to plan a date..."

"Oh yes, I want! Wait... Who are you?"

A boy wearing black robes was in front of him.

"I am merely a brother in search of love such as you. Enlightened by the divinity of your friend, our king".

'... My friend? His king?' Jaune felt a bad feeling.

"You can't mean..."

"Yes! The man that made me find the love of my life like many others! The King of Hearts! The Snake of Manipulation! Our guide through life, Lie Ren".

* * *

><p>Jaune ran as fast as he could once he got the location and opened the door to the music room.<p>

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

It seemed like a cult...

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Or it was an actual cult.

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Dozens of followers and throne in the top.

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

With a boy with a mad smile in his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are too kind!"

He was sitting just like a villain from fairy tales. An evil overlord.

Holding a glass of tomato juice in one hand, he seemed completely different from what Jaune remembered.

Lie Ren was wearing palette swapped clothes. The pants and the insides of his green shirt were black. The pink portion of his hair was dyed red. And deep dark bags were under his eyes.

On his side was...

"Wait... Nora too?" Muttered Jaune.

Nora was wearing a black shirt instead of her normal one and seemed normal, but she said:

"Hi Jaune!" She waved her hand cheerfully. "I helped Ren take over the school! It was fun!"

"Ah, Jaune" Ren seemed to notice him, but talked to another boy. "Take her to the amusement park by the sunset. No horror houses, only ferris wheels."

After giving a tip about love...

"LONG LIVE THE KING OF HEARTS"

Ren shifted his attention to Jaune.

"I have been expecting you to come sooner or later".

**SHI~VER**

Ren gave Jaune a last boss feeling.

"Ren... What have you done?"

Ren sneered.

"It's just like you see. I have found a plan to not only deal with my problems, but also take down all of my enemies... And get a few allies".

"You mean Jammer, right?"

Ren shook his head smiling.

"I meant girls" Ren got up from his throne. "I meant MMORPG players" he raised his glass of tomato juice. "And lastly, Jammer. But enough of this!"

He threw the glass of blood(juice) away and it broke on the impact with ground.

Ren looked at Jaune and Jaune only prayed 'don't say a boss phrase, don't say a boss phrase, don't say a boss phrase!'

Ren twisted his lips:

"Welcome, to my castle".

'Man, I am screwed' he thought. 'This can't get any worse!'

But Nora seemed to twist his luck further.

She directed herself to some random cultists and said:

"Team BAND, play Outer Science!"

'Oh god!' Jaune backed away one step. 'He even got a boss theme!'

Jaune tried to talk his way out of it:

"Yeah, good welcoming and all, but you see... I kinda of only wanted to check if you were fine and search for tips to a date with Pyrrha, and maybe find info on Jammer, since there is this vampire guy that can impale creatures that disintegrate when they die, but I kinda have to go now-"

"Do not worry" said Ren. "I will give you all the tips you need" he opened his eyes wide like an insane person. "After you become one of ours!"

'Ahahaha... Okay, calm down... Remember what dad said, confidence solves everything... Okay that this was more of a tip with girls, but a confident opponent is one you don't mess with'

"Ha!" Jaune smiled boldly. "Does that mean you would battle?"

"If you are not my ally" Ren glared at Jaune while smiling. "Then you are just a potential enemy".

'Haha... He sure is confident, and it totatlly makes me not want to mess with him'.

But Jaune still tried to talk:

"Well... But I was trained by Pyrrha, you know?"

"I have an army!"

"We have a No-"

Jaune was about to say that he had a Nora, but remembered she was by his side. 'This just keeps getting worse and worse!'

"We have a... I... Well, I was also trained by Weiss!"

"And what of it?"

'And she gave me Dust even though I have no idea how to use it' he answered mentally.

"Aaaand... Aaaaaand... And I learned one important thing".

"What?"

"How to run from a powerful Weiss!"

Jaune ran away onspot.

Ren merely observed the boy and snapped his fingers, making one lacay come to his side:

"Yes, my lord?"

"Jaune isn't the only one who learned a few things with a Schnee. Bring me a hairclip, a chicken and a pair of boots" Ren opened his eyes insanely. "The hunt... Is ON!"

* * *

><p>Team RWBY's room...<p>

Pyrrha listened with full attention to what Ruby and Yang said.

"Soo... I need to ask him out the next time?"

Yang thumbed up.

"Yes! You see Pyrrha, this is the time for you to act. Knowing Jaune, he won't accomplish anything in days while trying to find the best date spot for you. So, you have to go and ask him out. You already went to the movies once, a club is still too soon, so, I think you should go to an amusement park. By the way, focus on the ferris wheel by the sunset and-

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

"It's mine!'' Ruby picked up her scroll. ''Hello?"

"RUBY!"

"Wah!" Ruby got scared by Jaune's shouting.

"Ruby, I need help! Ren became the Demon Lord!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dododododo! Heretic Notes:<strong>

**Chapter 3 with Ren becoming a boss... Check!**

**Giving foreshadowing info about a certain Impaler Vampire... Check!**

**Having Pyrrha be kidnapped by team RWBY in order to have a more aggressive approach towards Jaune... Check!**

**Having Ren's dreams be about parallel universes (fanfics)... Check!**

**Very slow speed for plot development... Check!**

**Seriously, I think it will take at least two chapters for the start of the first arc like this.**

**Oh well, everything is fun and games for now, so enjoy it.**

**Heretic, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: VS - Demon Lord Ren

Ruby received Jaune's cry for help from the scroll and instantly acquired a serious expression.

"Sis?" Yang called her. "What happened?"

"The moment I feared the most" Ruby talked to Jaune through the scroll. "All right Jaune, it will be an arduous quest, since there is only one way way to defeat Ren now. Accross Vale, there are seven stones of mystical power. We have to gather them and complete the belt in order to extinguish evil and-"

"DEMON LORD, not SHADOW LORD" shouted Jaune through the scroll. "I don't have time to find the freaking belt of Deltora and he is pursuing me!"

**BOOM**

After hearing an explosion...

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Whyyy!" Jaune seemed more desperate. "Why couldn't he wield a cursed sword instead of guns?!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Mwahahahaha! Run as much as you want, Jaune!"

Ruby instantly ended the call.

Yang heard a girly cry from afar and got the gist of it.

"In which situation did he get himself into this time?"

While Pyrrha got confused, Ruby said:

"It seems Ren became evil... And is hunting Jaune right now".

* * *

><p>Jaune's side...<p>

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF HEARTS!"

'Oh god, how could this all happen?'

Jaune ran away, jumped through a window, grabbed a branch and started climbing a tree all the way up to the next floor.

But Ren's voice came from the floor bellow:

"I already know you contacted team RWBY!" He started climbing the tree. "It was futile, I already handled them!"

"What did you do?! You attacked them?"

"Please. I gave dating tips to Sun and Neptune!" Ren smiled insanely. "Right now they must be dating them!"

'He sure was well prepared' thought Jaune upon looking at the rooftop. 'Wait...'

"What about Ruby and Yang?"

"I have sent my agents! Mwahahaha! No one can handle my shipping powers!"

'Oh god' Jaune finally arrived at the rooftop. 'Ren makes fanfic writers look like noobs'.

* * *

><p>Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha barely left the room and...<p>

"Your eyes reminds me of the blood of the most powerful dragon!"

"Your hair reminds me of the blazing flames of the sun!"

"Your personality reminds me of a hot blooded warrior!"

Yang backed away and closed the door followed by Pyrrha and Ruby.

"This is bad... Ren trained those guys well".

Pyrrha looked at her confused.

"You weren't even blushing".

"I can handle a few compliments. But I highly doubt you two can".

Ruby thought about it a bit.

"The window!"

She barely opened the window and heard the sound of guitar being played.

"Girl of the red stone! Your eyes are more dazzling than the purest silver! Your cape-"

Ruby closed the window while blushing.

"What's wrong with Ren?! How did he even get that many followers in a single day?!"

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ren looked at each other in the rooftop.<p>

Ren's followers appeared in the entrance, but...

"Stop" Ren sneered. "This is a battle I can handle myself. Only interfere if he tries to run away".

Jaune looked at the sides.

'Followers blocking the entrance... Big boss in front of me... I guess I will need to fight...'

"Ren!" Nora's voice came from the crowd.

"Yes, Nora?"

"Can I take half of them and dance thriller?"

Ren sighed.

"Do what you want. Just don't interfere with my battle".

"Yay!"

After Nora left, Jaune looked at Ren.

"We don't have to do this".

But Ren only smiled.

"Talk as much as you want, I won't hold back!"

Ren revealed a multicolored block and Jaune was surprised.

"A Dust Catridge?!"

"One of the many presents my servants gave me. Get ready, Jaune!" Ren loaded his guns. "Dust in bullet! FLAME SHOT!"

A fireball was shot and Jaune blocked with his shield, the explosion sent him 2 meters back.

'What the heck?! He got that powerful?"

* * *

><p>Pyrrha analysed the situation.<p>

'Those boys are searching for single opponents... However, since I went out with Jaune...'

***BLUSH***

'Oh yes, I went out with him! Wait, does that mean we are dating? He asked me out and I am planning to ask him out... It's totally dating! I am dating him!'

Pyrrha shook her head as steam started to come out of her ears.

'Okay, not time for that! I can think about dates later. For now...'

"Ruby, Yang, I have a plan" the duo looked at her. "Boys have that code of honor, so... They must not be after me. I may be able to get out and help Jaune stop Ren if-"

"As if!" Said Yang.

"Negative" said Ruby.

Pyrrha didn't understand them.

"Why do you..."

"Pyrrha" Yang was the first to speak. "You see... If Jaune and Ren are fighting, at the end of this, Jaune will either win or lose. Both of those will be perfect oportunities to ask him out".

Ruby nodded.

"Here is what will happen. You will get out through that window, go to Vale and search a perfect place for a date. While you do that, Yang and me will try to find a way to deal with Ren's army".

"But I-"

Yang interrupted her:

"No 'but's. You are going out with him and I am not accepting any other way. We will have a tournament and stuff, so there may not be time later. This is a golden oportunity. You are going out!"

Pyrrha wanted to disagree, she really wanted, but...

"Fine" she looked at the sisters. "But should anything happen, you are calling me to help. I don't care about the date, if Ren really went insane and goes to far, I'd rather not date Jaune instead of seeing him in a hospital.

Yang though: 'a hospital visit would raise more flags, but...' She shook her head.

"Fine. Now, go!"

* * *

><p>"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Jaune was breathing heavily.<p>

"That's all?" Ren smiled mockingly. "I expected more".

'You chased me the whole school, what did you expect?' Jaune was getting at his limit.

Dark Ren was too much of an opponent. Even if it was Ren like before, Jaune didn't think he could beat him easily due to the distance advantage he could get.

Now, in addition to that, Dark Ren had Dust to power up his attacks. Fire Shots, Ice Blades, and...

"Dodge this!" Ren threw two crystals in the ground.

He jumped, spun and smashed the crystals with his feet, releasing electricity.

Following that...

"Gyahahahahaha!"

He spun releasing a series of kicks in a lightning tornado.

Jaune blocked with the shield and even tried to slash back with his sword, all the fail due to the powered legs.

"Take this!" Ren kicked Jaune.

"Argh!"

The electric kick pushed him through the air and shocked his body.

Upon crashing on the ground, even though he sustained damage...

'That's it!' Jaune had a wild idea.

From his pocket, he took out a Fire Dust crystal.

'Okay, I just hope my ancestors used Dust like this, otherwise I will be melting my sword!'

Using the crystal like a smithing stone, Jaune coated his blade with dust and...

"Impossible!" Ren couldn't believe it.

"It's a fire sword!" Neither could Jaune.

Crocea Mors was shining with the flames.

"Alright, Maou Ren! Round two!"

'This always works in the games!' Jaune slashed the air with the sword, making a fire slash in Ren's direction just like in the games.

"Pathetic!" Dark Ren avoided it. "Dust in bullet! Ice Shot!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Three ice fangs were shot at Jaune.

'Please melt them, please melt them, please melt them!'

Jaune slashed the three bullets with the fire sword, evaporating them.

'That was awesome!'

However, in that moment...

"Argh!"

An electric kick shocked Jaune's hand and he let go of the sword.

Ren kicked Jaune in the chest, throwing him in the ground.

"It seems you are still too undisciplined, Jaune..."

"I still won't give up!"

But Ren didn't drop his smile.

"Even if I could grant you dreams beyond your desires?"

"..."

"Maybe a harem?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Dark Ren smiled and continued talking:

"That's right, a harem. In quite a few of my dreams, you get one. With my help, that is possible" Ren extended his hand. "Join me, Jaune. Join me and become the Harem King".

'A harem... A highschool boy's dream... But...'

Pyrrha's face appeared in Jaune's memories. A smile and fun he recently found out.

"Sorry, Ren..."

Ren dropped his smile in confusion.

"What... You refused my proposal?!"

"That's right..." Jaune go up. "Harem, a buch of girls, screw that! I still am trying to see if things can work out between me and Pyrrha, and I will not betray her!"

"Kuh... It seems you got much more mature in a single night".

"And you lost your sanity during the same time. You don't have to hide it, you wanted me to build a harem in order for you to not get one in the future! That won't work with me!"

Dark Ren backed away in anger.

"To think your love for Pyrrha would make you reject my plans!"

'Lo-love?!' Jaune blushed.

"Dude, I think it's too soon for that... I mean, we only went out once and, while it was pretty fun and worked out well, we kinda need to take it slowly while dating".

"So you admit you are dating her".

"Yes, that's right!" He answered full of conviction.

'Wait... I am dating Pyrrha?'

'I am... Dating Pyrrha...'

'I'm dating Pyrrha Nikkos...'

Jaune dropped to his knees.

"I AM DATING PYRRHA NIKKOS!" Jaune raised his fists to the air. "It feels great to be alive!"

But Ren's glare made Jaune lose all the happiness he recently acquired.

"Ha! Enjoy that sweet time. I will make you regret it" Dark Ren pointed at Jaune. "Now, you are unarmed. I will make sure you wake up in the hospital!"

"Unarmed?" Jaune got up with a smile in his face. "I still have one weapon".

Dark Ren acquired a face of fear. 'Can it be... His shield... It transforms?'

"That's right!" Jaune nodded upon holding his shield with both hands. "I still have my _Smashing Board_!"

Dark Ren blankly looked at it.

"That's a shield."

Jaune shook his head.

"Smashing Board".

"Gah! That's a shield! It's meant for defense! You can't attack me with a shield".

"Yes, I can't attack with a shield" Jaune agreed. "But this is a Smashig Boar-"

"IT'S A SHIELD!"

Ren advanced in a fit of rage.

At that moment...

"It's a SMASHING BOARD!"

Ren aimed with both of his guns:

"Dust in bullets! Fire and Ice Shots!"

"Well and I..." Jaune realized he didn't have an attack name. "Whatever, here goes!"

**BANG BANG**

**CLANK!**

**BOOM!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Argh!" Jaune crashed on the ground.

His right arm was frozen and his left one was burned.

However, on the other side...

Defeated and unconscious due to a heavy hit on the head, Ren's eyes were spinning.

"That... Was a shield..."

BLINK BLINK BLINK

Jaune couldn't believe it.

'I defeated Ren?'

Jaune got up and was amazed.

"I DEFEATED REN!"

'My first victory! It's amazing!' Jaune started commemorating.

"He defeated our leader!" Shouted one of the followers. "Kill him!"

'Oh god, no!' Jaune quickly ran, grabbed and readied his Smashing Board with his burned arm.

Dark Ren's army started to come at his direction, but...

"I believe that's enough" said an ominous voice. "Open the space".

Slow steps and a cheerfully smile. A girl that gave off a true boss feeling.

Jaune continued to remain in battle stance.

"Nora?"

Nora smiled.

"You did a good job Jaune. Without you, I would never be able to succeed".

"No... It can't be?!"

Jaun realized everything. 'Nora set me up against Ren in order for her to take over his army and conquer the school!'

"That's right" Nora nodded. "I was the one who sent you the emissary about Ren's rise of power. I took half of his forces, the boys that would act on impulse just for them to not attack you. I did everything for this very moment... Now... Ren is mine!"

"You will never- wait! What?"

'Ren is hers?'

Nora aproached Ren and princess-carried him.

"Now there are no potential enemies in the school that can try to get him, since I personally helped Ren in estabilishing all of the dangerous couples. And now, since he is wounded, I will be the only one who can help him in the infirmary".

Jaune dropped his shield while trying to understand everything.

"So, Ren went crazy..."

"Yep!"

"And took over the school with his shipping powers".

"Yep!"

"And you helped him all along just for him to be defeated".

"Yep!"

"All just to have a chance with him?! Just for that?!"

"Silence, fool!" Nora laughed like a maniac. "You have no idea of what me and Pyrrha had to handle with oblivious boys. It's always friendzone this and friendzone that. Team RWBY thought you were dense, but Ren is a diamond of density! Do you know how many plans I tried out? 87! EIGHTY-SEVEN PLANS! This is literally my last plan to escape the friendzone!"

"Okay, sorry!" Jaune was being scared by Nora.

Nora patted Jaune in the head as if nothing happened.

"Good that you understood".

'Did she just pat me on the head like a dog?'

"Now" Nora snapped her fingers and looked at Ren's followers. "The ones with healing powers, heal Jaune. Ren is mine, the one that dares to touch him will suffer the agony of seeing your very body be separated from the head!"

Many boys gulped and came to help Jaune. Nora them looked at him.

"By the way, I manipulated Blake and Sun's date a bit without telling Ren, they may bring new info on Jammer, sooo..."

Jaune nodded while still scared by how cunning Nora truly was.

"Got it, I will discuss strategies with them".

Nora smiled cheerfully.

"Good. See you in the dinner".

* * *

><p>At dinner...<p>

In many of the tables of the cafeteria, couples could be seen talking to each other and having fun together.

Jaune read a letter to Blake, Weiss, Sun and Neptune:

"It says: 'Ren and I will be busy. Don't worry'... Soo..."

"Dude!" Sun looked atthe bandages that covered both of Jaune's arms. "What happened?"

Jaune wanted to say that Ren became evil, but... 'If what Nora said is true...'

"So..." He looked at Neptune and Sun. "Do you know anybody who got good dating tips?"

Sun and Naptune looked at each other and nodded.

""Dude, you can't even begin to imagine it"".

"What?"

Sun spoke:

"You know Ren?"

"Uh huh..."

Neptune said:

"He is the best wingman I've ever met!"

"I know, right?" Sun agreed.

Jaune thought: 'better if I don't say that I beat up their wingman'.

"The guy is a genius!"

"I know right?"

Sun and Neptune continued talking about it and Jaune realized how bad of an idea it was to say the Ren wen evil overlord, took over the school, enstabilished a cult and manipulated Sun and Neptune to avoid getting a harem.

Jaune turned to the side and saw Weiss and Blake chatting.

'Probably about Ren...'

* * *

><p>Weiss and Blake's side...<p>

Blake was reading a message:

"Here says: 'We are being attacked by Ren's army and Pyrrha went out to find a good dating spot. Please help us!' Or something like that..."

Weiss gasped.

"Oh my god... Pyrrha is starting to take on the initiative!"

Blake felt a tear on the corner of her eye.

"They grow up so fast..."

* * *

><p>Jaune's side...<p>

Sun was speaking of his date with Blake:

"Then... We invaded Jammer! Assassin's Creed style! I mean, before that thing with boats and stuff".

Jaune was dumbfounded. 'Nora made them date in an enemy school? No, now is not the time for that'.

"Did you learn anything about their students in it?"

"Oh yeah, you guys will have a tournament against it, righr?" Sun started to sulk. "Man, I wanted to go too..."

Neptune laughed.

"Too bad we aren't original Beacon students..."

Jaune got interested.

"So, Sun. What did you get?"

Sun checked his scroll.

"A few things. I got info on their top three teams, but Blake told me you seemed interested in the Impaler Vampire, so I mainly researched about his team".

"Any names?"

"Mostly codenames".

Jaune hit the table with his head.

"Aww, man..."

"Dude" Neptune poked his shoulder. "What it the matter?"

"Everybody has those super cool names and I got a really simple one..."

Sun checked his scroll.

"White Knight of Treachery?"

Jaune opened his eyes wide.

"Wait... 'of Treachery'?"

"Yeah" Sun nodded. "You are currently known as a deceiver, who hides his true power with a good-lovable idiot personality. Here says even your sword is a fake weapon, and your shield has a function to turn it into a 'Smashing Board', that had enough power to defeat the most dangerous student in Beacon".

Jaune understood the misunderstanding right away. His battle against Evil Ren led to a sequence of misunderstandings.

"And the most dagerous student is..."

"Lotus King of Manipulation - Lie Ren" Even Sun got surprised upon reading it. "Here says his semblance is probably brainwashing... What the?!"

Neptune took Sun's scroll.

"Team JNPR is regarded as the most powerful team, but internal power struggles makes it rank as the second best. Currently, team RWBY is Beacon's best team and CRDL is the third. But JNPR is the top one in battle prowess due to underhanded methods and brainwashing... What?"

Jaune felt headaches.

"Okay... Forget it... What about the Impaler Vampire?"

"Gimme that!" Sun stole his scroll back. "He is currently the leader of Jammer's top first year team. We didn't get the team's name, but we got all of their codenames and the gist of their strength".

"Tell me!" Said Jaune withoud holding back his curiosity.

"Dude, calm down" said Neptune.

"Relax, I will tell" Sun checked his scroll again. "Okay, The Impaler Vampire... Semblance unknown, race is dubious, but seems to be human... Well, here says he looks like a vampire, hence half of the codename".

"And the other half?"

"Acquired due to the continuous pratice of impaling most of the grimm he kills solo. He even has a method to stop them from disintegrating, which seems to be extremely painful, but lacks a perfect ratio. He is responsible for impaling 314 grimm, but 114 of those disintegrated. Here says he left the other 200 in front of the academy as some sort of sign".

Neptune had a wry smile.

"Kind of a good sign to me".

"Me too" agreed Jaune.

"Me three" nodded Sun. "Well, at least he doesn't have a perfect battle record. His win ration is currently 64%".

"Oh thank god!" Jaune calmed down. "At least he isn't unbeatable".

"It's lower than Pyrrha's" pointed out Neptune. "Well, while the reputation seems pretty shady, he doesn't seem like too much of a problem. I guess I can handle him."

"Dude"

"Dude!"

Both Sun and Jaune had the same reaction, but Neptune said:

"Now, hear me out here. Don't you find pretty strange the leader of the top team having such a win ratio?"

Sun and Jaune looked at each other while understanding. Neptune continued:

"It's because they are mercenaries, right? Which means, whatever weakness the Impaler Vampire has, it can be AND was exploited by 36% of his opponents. Now, if we analyze the kills, all by impaling, we can guess that he fights mostly, if not only, in close range. Not only that, I can also deduce his weapon is some sort of spear, if not, the same stakes he used to kill the grimm".

"Wow..." Sun had his eyes wide open. "You..."

Jaune nodded.

"That was actually a very good reasoning".

Neptune smiled.

"I am an intellectual" then, he returned to his thinking. "Since the grimm were a sign, I can guess stakes aren't his true weapons, but tools he used solely to impale the grimm. So, I guess his true weapon is a spear".

Jaune started to think about it as well.

"I guess you are right. Any info on the rest of the team?"

"Mush less than their leader" said Sun. "The rest of their members codenames are: 'Silver-Clad Werewolf', 'The Creature of Stein' and 'Mummy of Impossible Defeat' or something like that."

Neptune was curious.

"Those names remind me of old horror movies".

Jaune smiled at that comment and asked:

"What did you get about them?"

"Silver-Clad Werewolf has a very high win ratio with only one defeat. The Creature of Stein has the worst ration of the four, but rumor has it that he has massive aura reserves. And Mummy of Impossible Defeat has a 100% victory ratio."

Neptune and Jaune's jaws dropped at the same time.

"O-okay" Jaune tried to calm himself down. "So, Neptune, what can you get from it?"

"What do you think I can get from it?!" Neptune was surprised just like him. "I only get that the last one is unbeatable!" He turned to Sun. "You have no info about that?"

Sun had a wry smile.

"Well, Blake wanted to know more about the Impaler Vampire, so I searched mostly on him and then returned to our date... Sorry..."

"Don't be" said Jaune. "You already helped out a lot".

Sun smiled, but suddenly seemed surprised.

"REEEN! How is it going?"

Jaune felt fear from the core of his souls as most of the students in the cafeteria, humans and faunus, men and women got up and...

"LONG LIVE OUR KING OF HEARTS!"

"ALL HAIL THE KING OF HEARTS!"

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK, LORD REN!"

Jaune slowly looked to that side and...

"Ah... Good to see you people..."

Walking slowly with Nora's help, Ren seemed back to normal with the exception of the bandages on his head.

He sat by Jaune's side.

"Jaune".

"Y-yes?!"

"Why is everyone treating me like a god?"

Jaune was surprised. 'He forgot?!'

"Ren, what is the last thing you remember?"

Ren put a hand on his forehead.

"I dunno, we were searching for Nora and Blake in the night? I also think Weiss exploded something with a wild chicken? Man, I feel as if somebody hit me with a frying pan in the head..."

"Ren" Neptune held his hand. "You are a genius!"

"... I am?"

Sun nodded.

"Dude, your tips were perfect!"

"... They were?"

Neptune nodded smiling.

"Dude, you are the best wingman somebody could ever ask for!"

"... I was your wingman?"

Ren seemed confused while looking around and people cheered for him. He then turned to Jaune.

"Did I eat something spoiled?"

Jaune had a wry smile.

"Let us say you went kind of crazy..."

"... What did I do?"

But Nora interfered cheerfully:

"Hey, where is Pyrrha?"

"Oh yeah..." Ren looked around as if he was drunk. "Where did she go?"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and said:

""It's a secret!""

Ren seemed even more confused and turned to Jaune again.

"Is that something I forgot too?"

"Nah, it's one of those girl things".

Ren put his hand on the back of his head again.

"Man, I am so confused..."

"It's good to have you back, Ren".

* * *

><p><strong>Heretic Notes:<strong>

**You ever woke up without any memory of what happened even though you don't drink and seemed to become a god or something?**

**Ren knows how you feel.**

**Well, I guess I wrapped things up pretty good this time around.**

**Put on a bit of foreshadowing and I think the comedy was pretty balanced with the references (my favorite one this time around was the Smashing Board followed by the Deltora one).**

**Next chapter will be the start of the first arc, by the way.**

**Hope you people enjoyed, until next time!**

**Heretic, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Point

**Heretic notes:**

**Welcome, my dear readers, to the start of the first arc!**

* * *

><p>"... So, I took over the school?"<p>

"Yep".

Ren was still confused, but didn't seem to bither about what happened. Jaune, on the other hand...

"You really don't remember anything?"

"Not a lot... Seemed more like one of those parallel worlds I see..."

Jaune sighed.

"Maybe you were right and your dreams are doors to the future".

Ren smirked quietly. At that moment...

"REEEEEEENNN!" A shouting voice surprised him. "JAAAAAUNNEEEEE!" It was clearly angry.

Both of the boys froze. But the golden girl didn't stop running while leaving a trail of flames behind. Yang seemed like a dragon.

"You bastaaaards! YANG DOUBLE CHOP!"

"Ugh!" Jaune held his head.

"Argh!" Ren was knocked on the ground after being hit on his wound.

"""LORD REN!""" And many boys in the cafeteria were surprised.

Sun and Neptune decided to NOT interfere, while Blake...

"Yang, what happene-"

"Shut it! You left me to die too" Yang looked at Jaune. "But YOU didn't seem to bother even after knowing we were in trouble" she then looked at Ren. "And YOU sent an army after us!"

"Ugh..." Ren was moaning on the ground. "My head..."

"""DON'T WORRY, LORD REN!"""

Half of the boys aproached, carried Ren, and...

"""WE SHALL TREAT YOU!"""

"Somebody help me! I'm being kidnapped!"

The boys took him away.

Just as Yang was about to laugh...

"She attacked the king of hearts!"

"""GET HER!"""

... the other boys decided to attack her.

"Not this again!" Yang ran away in panic.

Jaune recovered from his pain and widened his arms in front of the boys.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys! Look, there is no need to attack her, right? I mean, that wouldn't solve anything and you already have your love life and..."

But the boys...

"He is the one that rejected our king's generosity!"

"I heard our king offered him the secrets of harems!"

"That arrogant bastard!"

"""KILL HIM!"""

Jaune didn't need to think before running away.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY: Against All Odds<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah... Ah... Ah..."<p>

How long did he run for? An hour?

He was tired, sitting agains a wall outside the school while staring at the full moon.

"Last few days were crazy..." He muttered.

A tournament against a Mercenary School had been announced, he went on a hellish training, went out in a date with a girl way out of his league, fought against a friend that went 'evil', won and was just pursued by an army.

How could one describe such situations without the word 'crazy'?

However, as much as they were bizarre...

"It has been very fun" he said.

He could feel the results of his training and actually had fun like he never expected before. Everything seemed to be going very well. Except for...

"Pyrrha..." He said her name.

"You are unsure of your relation with her?" Asked a female voice".

"Yeah" he answered the truth. "Everything went very fast and great, but... Didn't seem right, you know?"

"How?"

"Well, I..." Jaune sighed. "I asked her out by accident... I only followed instrunctions the whole date... That wasn't me. I didn't plan any of that, but she seemed so happy... It feels as if I have been just messing up and someone is cleaning the mess for me... And yet, I get the prize in the end... It just doesn't feel right..."

"Because you weren't responsible for what happened?"

Jaune looked at the full moon again.

"Yeah... But I can't just go back and say 'it was all an accident'... And I can't go forward as if nothing happened. I'm stuck. Dating wasn't supposed to be like this".

"Jaune, I think you are taking relationships too serious".

"Blake, relationships have to be-" he stopped. "Wait... Blake?!"

Sitting right by his side against the wall on the grass, Blake smiled.

"Took you long enough to notice".

"I nearly thought my heart stopped!" Jaune calmed down. "What are you doing here?"

Blake looked at the full moon.

"I felt something like this would happen sooner or later. I know a bit about how you feel... About trust and truth, you know?"

"Really?"

"But, Jaune... You are having senseless worry."

"But, well... Dating is supposed to be..."

"You are confusing date with love, Jaune" Blake looked at him in the eyes. "Are you 100% sure you are in love with Pyrrha?"

"Well, I..." Jaune looked at his hands. "I... I guess I am not... But you know, it really is fun hanging out with her..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about".

"I don't?"

Blake smiled again.

"Jaune, I know you had a crush to Weiss and I know you are already over it, but you are mistaking a few things: the world isn't a fairytale."

"Yeah, I know..."

The biy already knew of such reality. If everything was as simple as that, people wouldn't walk everywhere with weappons bigger than them.

"And just like the world isn't a fairytale, love isn't something like that."

Jaune opened his eyes wide. Blake was smiling, but wasn't laughing.

She stretched herself.

"That's what dates are for, Jaune. It's for people to know each other. For the love of one to be confirmed or dispelled, that's why you don't have to worry about it. Continue dating and you and Pyrrha will be able to confirm if one is fit for the other. Who knows, maybe she really is your destined one? Or, if not, you will at least know about it".

"Wow... That was deep..."

"Fufufu..."

"But... What if a perfect match doesn't exist?"

"It really doesn't" she said it flat out.

Jaune got a little far from Blake.

"Hey! There was no need for that!" Said her displeased. "Look, what I mean is: no one is perfect. A really perfect couple doesn't exist. Didn't you ever hear a tale from that man that could go back on time?"

"You mean that indie game you are addicted to?"

Blake blushed and replied:

"What I mean is: that man turned back time many times for his beloved. Everytime he did a mistake, he corrected it as if nothing happened. He was perfect".

"Then... they ended happily ever after?"

Blake looked at him with half-opened eyes.

"Play Braid, Jaune!"

"Sorry!"

She sighed.

"He was perfect, but such perfect being doesn't exist. By never making errors, he traded love for distrust. He could never accept his mistakes and learn from them. While his beloved couldn't help but fear such perfect man. In the end they broke up".

"How sad..." Said Jaune. "What kind of evil game is that?"

"So, Jaune" Blake looked at him in the eyes. "Don't worry about being perfect. Don't take things too serious. There is nothing wrong with what you did until now as long as you can learn from that".

"I see... I understand!"

"Really?"

"Pff, no!"

Jaune laughed as Blake go displeased, but he said:

"Just kidding. I guess I just took everything like that trying to be a hero... But you are right, a perfect hero doesn't exist. Flaws are there for a reason, right?"

Blake nodded.

"Then, what are you going to do now?"

"Now?" Jaune looked at the moon. "I will sleep. Tomorrow, I will ask Pyrrha out, by myself, just like I want it to be. And then... I guess I will ready myself for the tournament".

"Haha..." Blake got up. "Let's just call it a day. Vampires or werewolves, we can worry about them later".

She extended his hand and Jaune accepted it as she helped him get up.

Soon, Blake's scroll rung and she went back alone.

Jaune looked at the moon and the starry night sky.

"Still... I wouldn't mind..." He shook his head.

'No, never mind' he started walking back to Beacon alone.

However, he didn't know that fate took a different step on that moment.

* * *

><p>On Jammer...<p>

Merlina Lake, high ranking assassin and proud director of Jammer laid out cards on the table.

"Oh-ho!" She had a hollow smile.

The three cards were: 'Death', 'The Tower' and 'The Fool'.

She looked around and sat back on the chair.

"To think my predictions would go this far... Tepes, in what trouble are you getting yourself into? I told you many times to stop your arrogance".

The girl in witch clothes sighed.

"Maybe I should call Ozpin about that... He is, after all, one of the few that don't hold that hypocrisy against me. Otherwise, things will change pretty soon..." She dropped one of the cards on the ground. 'The Tower' fell upside down. "... for the worst, that is".

* * *

><p>It didn't take five minutes before Jaune received a call.<p>

It was from Pyrrha. However, it ended before he could answer.

"I have a bad feeling..."

Jaune started to run. There was only one place he could go.

It took him about 30 minutes to find an airship.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." His breath was heavy. "First Ren's army, now this..."

"I don't have an army".

Jaune opened his eyes in surprise. In front of the airship...

"Sup, Jaune!" Nora waved to him.

"Nora? Ren? What are you?"

Ren had a tired expression.

"Many students, who called themselves my minions by the way, told me that you were running like a madman over here... I don't even need to hear a reason to know that it's important. Let's go".

"Yay!" Nora raised her fist to the sky.

However...

"Aren't you still hurt, Ren?"

Ren merely side-glanced to him before replying:

"Aren't you the guy that always puts his life on the line for someone in need of help?" Ren smiled. "Let's go, you can explain it in the way".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Turning Point<strong>

* * *

><p>Getting the airship was more difficult than they expected.<p>

Jaune was vomitting in a trash can while he occasionally explained the situation at the same time.

Ren, who was piloting the airship, accelerated it further.

"Then, you believe something may have happened to Pyrrha?"

Jaune nodded. Ren thought a bit.

"... White Fang? Or... Jammer?"

"Ah... Ah..." Jaune finally got rid of his motion sickness for a while. "Jammer... The White Fang doesn't seem to have Pyrrha as a target. At most, team RWBY would be due to the things they did. However, Jammer's students consider Pyrrha the best first year..."

Ren nodded. At that moment, Nora spread a map on the ground.

"Okay!" She circled a few spots. "I talked to Weiss and Ruby while you were chased by Ren's minions..."

"Hey!"

"... so, Pyrrha may have gone to places near these. If we go separate ways... Here, we can cover this much area".

Jaune looked at the map carefully.

"Got it".

Ren thought: 'Jaune must have not called team RWBY, since he went to the airship right away... If something really happened to her, we may need help, but... Even if we call them now, they wouldn't arrive on time'.

'Seems like it will be us three alone and separated there...'

"Brace yourselves!" Ren readied the controls. "I'm going to land".

Nora nodded and Jaune said:

"Once we land, each one go in a different direction. Avoid battles if necessary, we need to focus on finding Pyrrha for now".

"Got it!" Nora raised her fist. "Mission: Finding Pyrrha - ON!"

* * *

><p>They did as planned, each one in a separate way.<p>

After twenty minutes, Nora covered her entire are with no results.

After thirty minutes, Ren reported the same to Jaune and told him they were going to help in his area.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Jaune was already tired.

He had been running without stop and spent the whole day running now that he remembered. It was no wonder that he was so tired.

Even so, he continued running and shouting Pyrrha's name.

However, soon he crossed a strange figure in the streets.

'What was that?!' Jaune felt an ominous feeling.

Upon looking back, the figure...

Had its left leg bent in a few places. Held the right arm as if it could drop from the body at any moment. Drops of blood were here and there as it walked.

Jaune would normally help such person, but...

Eyes red like a blood and the skin tone of the dead. He could barely see the other festures due to the distance and darkness of the night, but the first thing that came to his mind was only one word.

'Vampire...'

Many connections were made on his mind at the same time, but he ignored them and decided to follow the creature.

"Hey, you! Stop!"

Howver, the being seemed to react to his words and ran while turning right on the next street.

Jaune accelerated his feet and followed, but...

"What... The?"

The trail of blood was gone. The shadow with red eyes had disappeared.

Before Jaune could search more...

RIIINNNNGGGG

He answered his scroll.

"Jaune!"

"Nora?"

Nora's voice was one of worry in contrast to her usual happy voice.

"Jaune, I'm sending the coordinates, you have to come here now! I've found Pyrrha!"

"... I'm going!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"... I'm going!" The shadow heard such words as a boy ran.

The red-eyed being calmly deduced a few things from little words.

"He said 'Nora'... If I am not mistaken, that's the name of one of her teammates... It seems my predictions came true before I expected'.

Suddenly his own scroll vibrated and he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Vlad, where are you?"

"That is not important right now. What about the target?"

"... Lost".

The boy, Vlad, looked at the full moon in the sky.

"... I understand. I am sending my coordinates. I need help, Luna".

The female voice that came was not one of surprise, but cold, calm and analytical.

"What kind of monster did you fight?"

Drops of blood dyed the ground red.

"The kind... Is something I wonder myself".

* * *

><p>Jaune barely arrived on Nora's location and had a sudden fear permeating through his body.<p>

"No..."

There were a few people there that didn't go any closer to the scene. The ambulance there was a sign of ill omen.

Blood was splashed everywhere. The ground had many cracks on it.

"No..." Jaune dropped to his knees on the ground.

And, being transported to the ambulance, he recognized the red hair and the greco-roman gear the girl had.

A sleeping beauty, but also...

"It's Pyrrha" said Ren by Jaune's side.

Nora averted her gaze from that scene, Jaune couldn't believe it, and Ren...

'It's clear now' he understood it bitterly. 'Jammer's students have finally made their move'.

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon Academy was prestigious school that trained students to become heroes.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Just like the impaled grimm, they chose an enemy to attack. They are trained as assassins, and any assassin can take down a person who is unaware from them with a safe distance or with a few tricks'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Such a school was famous for it's efficiency and the Hunters that graduated from it. The tests have a significant level of difficult, where young ones may die. As such, the school only accepts the best of the best.<strong>

* * *

><p>'But this is not over yet... Beacon will strike back'.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Those who will become hunters, heroes and protectors of peace. Where they will either live a life of fame, or die as the heroes they became.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ren's eyes pulsed with determination.<p>

'Just you wait. Anybody who messes with one of us, messes with all of us... We are hunters, and we...

* * *

><p><strong>This is a tale about the students that live and study in Beacon. A tale about characters that seem to have come straight away from fairy tales, myths and history.<strong>

* * *

><p>'... Shall hunt the ones responsible for this!'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A tale about heroes and villains and the dim line that separates them.<strong>

Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire

* * *

><p><strong>Heretic notes:<strong>

**Damn, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is a fandom war...**

**Oh yeah, the fic! Nearly forgot, lol.**

**I actually rushed it a bit. I received news that Monty is in the hospital, so I decided to give it my all and make a start the first arc as soon as possible!**

**The first arc! Where the ones preyed upon become the predators! Where battles start and things go crazy!**

**Where the true meaning of belief and heart of the cards and stuff like that appears!**

**I mean, you people didn't really believe this was going to be just fun and games, right?**

**For a hero to shine, evil must be defeated. The greater the light, the bigger is the darkness around it.**

**So... Why not make a start with a BANG!**

**A small scale war between contrasting students. A Beacon of hope and a Jammer of despair!**

**Oh yes.**

**So, wait patiently, dear readers. I shall give you a story you will be impressed with.**

**A battle worthy of the title "Against All Odds"**

**Get better soon, Monty!**

**Heretic, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY: Against All Odds**

* * *

><p>Legends tell us many things<p>

Lies

Truth

Hope

Despair

Benevolence

Malevolence

But, as I was saying before, for every rule there is an exception.

Chimaera - this is the name of it, my students.

A village outside of the kingdoms. This village possess a natural large reserve of Dust.

However, the village is plagued with an erratic climate, chaotic vegetation, constant assault of numerous and powerful grimm and many other problems.

So, do any of my students wonder how they survived?

Hm? None?

Very well, I shall tell:

By going beyond logic. By breaking taboos. By challenging the impossible with impossible and surviving.

* * *

><p><strong>Arc 1 - Disillusioned Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p>This village is one of the few places of true equality, where humans and faunus understood that they are different, but actually accepted that fact in order to survive and worked together.<p>

They ran a very militaristic and-

* * *

><p><strong>RIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!<strong>

Jaune Arc was begging for that to happen - the time when Oobeleck's class would be over.

When he could finally encounter Pyrrha.

They could not stay in the hospital and where bougth back against their wills by Beacon Staff.

But one thing was for certain: Jammer's students sent a declaration of war to them before the tournament even started.

Just as Jaune got Crocea Mors from his lockers, a hand grabbed him.

"I already fended off Ren's followers, he should have gotten an airship by now".

Nora said those words without her usual smile.

"Got it" Jaune nodded.

They were planning on visiting Pyrrha to see if she had recovered.

As they were walking, he checked his scroll:

**Impaler Vampire** - leader of Jammer's best first year team and the best first year student. Has the practice of impaling all the grimm he defeats alone. Victory ratio: 64%

**Silver-Clad Werewolf** - holds the position of the most powerful first year student. Victory ratio: 87,5% (only one loss in official matches)

**The Creature of Stein** - possess above average aura reserves. Victory ratio: 54,7%

**Mummy of Impossible Defeat** - Victory ratio: _100%_

Nora seemed worried.

"Jaune..."

"We need more information..." Jaune's eyes seemed hollow.

"Jaune, even if we have that, it isn't sure if we will fight them".

Jaune looked back at her and didn't speak. He just felt an instinct.

'We will fight them... Even if we don't want to'.

He looked ahead and finally arrived in front of the airship.

Ren was already side-glancing at them.

"Let's go".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Preparation for the Battle<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Jammer...<strong>

"What kind of monster is Pyrrha Nikkós?"

A female voice asked that question as if she wasn't capable of believing it.

Impaler Vampire, the leader of her team was in a miserable state.

A leg broken in two places.

An arm barely attached to the body.

A severe loss of blood.

Bruises accross the whole body.

The girl couldn't believe that even after treating him.

It was as if he had been the defeated one in that battle, or even worse.

"Even with all the treating, the loss of blood remains and not all of the wounds have healed yet... For now..."

She snapped her fingers and a floating hologram screen appeared in front of her.

"What is it?"

Medium length black and white hair appeared, but the boy had his back to her.

The Creature of Stein was how Beacon called him.

"Newton" said the girl. "I already know what Vlad is thinking to do once he wakes up".

"Oh..."

The boy turned around. His face had a large scar and his eyes had X shaped pupils. They were constantly shining with an electric green light, as if they were neon.

The girl looked at him and said:

"Gather to me all the information you can find on her team and any related ones. I am positive that he will request it. Hack Beacon's systems if needed, we have to have what he wants beforehand".

"Roger. His condition?"

"Weakened".

"Understood".

* * *

><p><strong>Two boys<strong> watched that conversation in the window outside of the tower.

Neptune, who was barely hanging there, said:

"So, they plan to get info on team JNPR now. A possible next target?"

Sun was upside-down while sending what they acquired to their allies.

"Dunno... I already sent it to Blake. I think it's better for us to return".

Neptune nodded, but said:

"In any case, let's call Sage and Scarlet to spy on them should anything happen".

"Got it".

* * *

><p><strong>In Vale...<strong>

"Still sleeping" said Nora upon returning from the room.

Only one person at a time could visit her, so they decided to let Nora in. Jaune didn't know if he wanted to see her still fainted and Ren decided it was best for him to stay near him.

"So..." Jaune looked at th boy in green. "You knew it would come to this, right?"

Ren averted his gaze, but spoke:

"Pyrrha was the best first year student and we are dealing with a Mercenary Academy. I feared that they could do something like that sooner or later, so I wanted to get information on them to avoid the worst, but... Pyrrha and you were training so diligently that I didn't want to interrupt. That's why I went to team RWBY".

"I see..." Jaune's eyes were empty.

**THUD**

The trio turned around.

"Ouch" Ruby was lying on the ground.

**THUD THUD THUD**

"Ugh!" The girl was under three other girls.

Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at them with wry smiles.

Jauje blankly looked at them, but returned his sight to the door of the hospital room.

Yang whispered to the others:

"Did they just ignore us?"

Blake said:

"I think Ruby won't hold on much longer".

"Please..." She was struggling. "I... can't... breath..."

Weiss got up and aproached the trio.

"So... could you explain what happened?"

Jaune clenched his teeth. Nora was worried and Ren was about to speak when another voice interrupted them:

"Jammer's vampire attacked Pyrrha".

All of them looked at the window. Sun was entering through it while Neptune was coming from a nerby corrido.

Ruby was worried.

"They did? Wait, he actually beat Pyrrha? In a one on one?"

"I higly doubt it was a fair fight" said Neptune. He them turned his attention to the members of JNPR. "Isn't that right?"

Weiss didn't understand why he directed his words to them.

"Neptune, what do you mean?"

Nora averted her gaze.

"Pyrrha has been poisoned".

Silence. That was what struck the corridor they were in.

Ren sighed.

"I was trying to get information of them, but forgot it was useless. Assassins don't need to engage in one on one battles".

"This isn't over yet" Jaune's eyes were shadowed. "I will find out why this happened and find the one responsible".

"And then what?" Asked Ruby. "Give him a beating? I don't think I would be able to fight Pyrrha, how could I fight the guy that sent her to the hospital?"

"Well... you will need to" said Sun.

All of them turned their attention to him.

"Sage and Scarlet are currently undercover in Jammer and constantly sending me intel. It seems the vampire is interested in team JNPR and any possible allies".

"Which means..."

Just as Neptune was about to speak, Yang interrupted him:

"They are also researching about us".

* * *

><p><strong>In the highest tower of Jammer...<strong>

The boy called Impaler Vampire looked around at all of the information among the students of teams RWBY, JNPR and CRDL, the three top teams of the first years.

"Vlad..." A girl with silver hair approached him.

"The information on CRDL is useless. That ex-bully team doesn't seem to have befriended them".

"Yes, but, still, you see... Why do you think they will interfere?"

"Because" the boy turned around, his red eyed shining. "Walls have ears and doors have eyes. Not to mention, the bond of friendship isn't something to be underestimated".

"Still..."

"They will interfere, I am certain of it" he looked at the hologram screens again. "Look at Jaune Arc's transcripts, someone like him is bound to find us".

* * *

><p>"So..." Ruby spoke first. "You don't think it's related to the tournament?"<p>

Jaune nodded.

"The tournament should have rules the would make both sides have advantages. Why would he need to attack Pyrrha before it them?"

Ruby thought about it, but Blake was the one with the answer:

"He didn't need to. Sending a sign of power through her would be a bad idea. Pyrrha's attack has nothing to do with it".

"Really" Weiss didn't seem to believe it. "He seems like the type of guy to do it".

Sun negated it with his fingers.

"Impaler Vampire holds the position of best first year student by his intelligence too. The guy would think twice before doing anything dangerous. All the more because of the way he was wounded".

"What do you mean".

Naptune took out his scroll and said:

"Seems like he lost too much blood, got his arm wounded and leg broken while fighting Pyrrha. The guy should have known that he would get like this if he fought her".

"And yet, he did" Jaune analyzed it thoroughly. "I can't understand it, I don't know what they plan, but seems to be up to no good. And I am going to stop them".

"We" said Nora while putting her hand on his shoulder. "We are team. And we are fighting back!"

Ren nodded. Nora continued:

"The _chuunibyou_ duo of the Fallen Hero and the Demon Lord together with me!"

"Pff!"

Team RWBY fell into laughter. Ren and Jaune blushed upon remembering their 'fated' battle.

Sun and Neptune smiled and the monkey faunus spoke:

"We will be helping you out too. We are going to Jammer and keep and eye on them while sending information".

"And team RWBY will too!" Ruby pointed to the sky beyond the window. "We always get into confusion and giant robots anyway, horror movies creatures aren't different!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>So...<strong> What are we going to do?" Asked a girl wearing a purple and golden dress.

The 'vampire' walked around in the darkness. Most of his body was healed, but his leg wasn't fully.

"I understand. I shall head out with Luna. Meanwhile, Newton shall go to Beacon while you will stay here and offer support to our scrolls".

"You are sending Newton to Beacon?" The girl in purple shook her head. "He is bound to cause a problem!"

"He will make the progress far faster if he is directly there instead of hacking here. Besides, he would go alone even if I forbid him. Therefore, I shall be sending him".

"And what if it-"

"He will be keeping the locks. As such, I believe there won't be a problem, since he took well the hiding classes".

The girl in purple dress tought about it and looked back at the red-eyed boy in the shadows.

"And you? You still haven't recovered. You do realise teams JNPR and RWBY will probably interfere. When that happens, you will have to engage them".

"Even without a leg, I believe I would still be a match for Pyrrha Nikkos."

"Do you really expect one on one battles should you fight them?"

The 'vampire' looked at the window.

"**Honorless peasants**" he spoke such words when reffering to Beacon students. "Hypocrites. Does not matter, I will be taking Luna with me. She can deal with them".

"... I see".

* * *

><p><strong>Sun and Neptune had left<strong>. Team SSSN had decided to go there and stay in Jammer to offer support from there. The others were devising strategies.

Ruby came back to the corridor running.

"Okay, Pyrrha will be transfered soon to Beacon since most of the treatment is gone and, well, grimm attacks happened in the city recently and robots with scattered roses... Hahaha..." She forced a laugh. "So... Jaune, you will stay in Beacon".

He nodded.

"I understand. According to team SSSN, it seems like the members will be scattering to the city and Beacon. Not to mention, they have been going to Vale daily. Ruby, remember to use their routes".

"Got it. Weiss, you will stay with them".

The girl nodded. Ren didn't understand that part.

"Shouldn't it be better with your team was completed?"

"No" answered the ice girl. "One of them is coming here and none of you has a Dust based style. I handed some to Blake, but if you stop to think about it".

"Pyrrha didn't have one" said Blake. "And got defeated. A loss ratio of 36% indicate a weakness. Let's bet on Weiss should anything happen to you people here."

Jaune didn't say anything. Ruby was now talking to Nora and Yang said:

"Watch out, vomit boy. Ruby, Blake and me will be going to Vale".

"Yes. Ren, Weiss, Nora and me will stay here".

Ruby readied her scythe.

"Very well, see you people at night if we don't find anything. Watch out for the agent they will send here".

Nora returned to their side while the trio parted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sun and Neptune<strong> where hiding in a few bushes after taking the last dangerous picture.

"Good" Sun smiled. "Sent it to Blake".

Neptune brofisted him.

"Now they will know their appearances".

* * *

><p><strong>Jaune and Ren had barely<strong> arrived in Beacon and Weiss ran away saying she had a small business to deal with.

Nora distanced herself from the two boys while saying:

"I will guard Pyrrha. It's better if it's me, cause... Y'know?"

"Good luck No-"

Just as Ren was about to finish, Nora hugged him.

"Good luck, Ren" she whispered in his ear.

Nora released him, hugged Jaune too and said:

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her. If she wakes up, I will call".

"... Thanks" for the first time in a while, Jaine smiled.

With that, Nora parted ways and he and Ren were alone.

"Now we wait" said the boy in green.

Jaune nodded.

"Beacon has already been certified and Jammer's director is coming here. I plan to meet her".

**RIIIIIINNNNNGGG**

Ren and Jaune checked their scrolls simultaneously.

Jaune smiled wryly.

"Team SSSN works fast..."

Ren smirked.

"Sun and Neptune looked like children about to play hide and seek".

"They got the vampire's name... Vladimir Tepes"

On Jaune's scroll there was a image of a dignified boy that seemed to have come from the highest nobility. He had black hair, red eyes and wore spectacles.

"Doesn't seem like what I imagined" said the blonde.

"Fear of the worst is greater than the actual danger".

"Wow, Ren... That was deep, man".

**RIIIIIINNNNNNGG**

"Again?!" Ren was surprised. "Possible semblance is telekinesis..."

Jaune realized what it implied

"Explains a lot. He could keep up with Pyrrha's polarity".

Ren opened his eyes wide.

"It was a bad match-up... for both of them" he looked at the scroll again. "No team name?"

"Probably VLAD?"

Ren shook his head.

"Beacon has that thing to leader names or colors, but Jammer uses a different system for the names, Jaune".

"... Weapons?"

"Characteristics of warriors. Cowardice, regret, courage, power, skill and so on. The name should be one of those things".

"I see..."

Jaune and Ren looked to the side. Weiss was approaching them running with three boxes on her hands. Unlike before, she wore her alternate outfit, the snow dress with black details from when she went out with team RWBY to investigate the white thing.

"Guys, got battle gear for you! Wait, where is Nora?"

"Guarding Pyrrha" said Jaune. "Wait, we got alternate outfits?"

Ren was surprised.

"So quick?"

Weiss smiled.

"It was crazy. I was searching out for a store that delivers in a day, then there were those crazy girls that talked about Ren in a high regard since you helped them with their relationships and they delivered these to me".

"Ugh" Ren blushed in shame. "Once again my dark past strikes me".

"It happened yesterday, dude. Yesterday, not in junior high" said Jaune. "Besides, I also went crazy there and... most of the school too".

"Yeah, but you became the _hero_. I became the Dark Flame Master! It's totally different".

Jaune Ren were about to continue talking but Weiss was already laughing about that.

Both of the boys blushed.

""Shut up, Weiss!""

"Sorry, sorry" Weiss passed a box to Jaune. "Here, my hero".

"Ugh" he accepted it reluctantly.

"And here, my evil lord".

Ren silently received the box.

Weiss held the third one and went away while saying:

"I will deliver this one to Nora. You two get ready in the way. Meet me in front of the... the library!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vale...<strong>

In the streets, Ruby, Blake and Yang walked together.

Blake picked her scroll.

"Sun says that they are about to depart. Two to Vale and one to Beacon".

Ruby nodded.

"Got it".

Yand smashed her fists.

"Let's get the Impaler Vampire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jammer, front gate...<strong>

"With this, we shall be departing" said the bespectacled boy with red eyes. "I trust you to make the correct choices, Tracy. Find the target that keeps escaping us".

The girl in purple dress nodded. The boy smiled, revealing his bigger canines.

"Luna, come".

"Yes yes!" A girl with silver hair covered with a blue hood approached him. "Let's go to Vale!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beacon...<strong>

Jaune was in front of the library with Ren.

The blonde wore a white long-sleeved shirt and black pants. There were black armor pieces in his shoulders, chest and he also wore gauntlets and greeves. In a way, he felt both more and less than a hero than before. The black armor must have been due to Ren's minions wanting him to look like a fallen knight.

Ren seemed much like the time he was the Demon Lord, green shirt and black pants, but he also wore shoulder guards and green protections in his forearms and legs.

"I look like someone with chuunibyou..." He muttered with a hollow voice.

"Kay... But it also feels a bit cool, you know? By the way, how did you get the support from girls?"

"I made a senior notice one of them, the adoptive brother another, there was one that stalked a student and so on... It was easier than it seems".

Jaune was a bit worried

"I see..."

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGG**

He took out his scroll.

"Got the team name".

Ren was curious.

"Name?"

"Valiant. V-L-N-T".

Ren sighed.

"The quality of a warrior that is ready to risk his life for his beliefs... This just keeps getting better and better"

"And that's why we are going to stop them" said a female voice.

Ren and Jaune looked around. At the end of the corridor, Weiss was smiling like someone ready for a battle.

"They declared war against us. We won't show any mercy! We will DESTROY their whole families and pride as warriors while dishonor will be spread among..."

Jaune ignored the rest of her speech while turning to Ren:

"See, that's true chuunibyou, not what you are now".

"I feel much better now" he said while smiling. "Let's go, Jaune. One of them is being sent here and we _will_ defeat him".

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Beacon...<strong>

A green static could be seem as he stepped closer.

A boy with black and white hair approached the gate hidden to all machines and eyes.

"Failure is something that shall not happen".

The Creature of Stein readied himself.

A battle was bound to happen and soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Heretic notes:<strong>

**A freaking calm chapter!**

**More like a preparation to the battle?**

**I felt like alternate outfits were needed for the members of JNPR, sorry that was the best I could imagine for them.**

**Now, how about a trivia?**

**Team VLNT was the antagonist team I used in another fic, not important now. They are, as pointed out, based on horror movie creatures and still have color references, but some are easier and others are harder to determine. Ex: Luna means moon - her colors are blue (fake) and silver (true). Once in a blue moon, anybody?**

**Also, their members are designed to be opposites to team JNPR, with Vladimir being Jaune's opposite, for example.**

**Either way, that's all for now, folks! Hope you people have enjoyed.**

**The synopsis of the story has changed, as you might have noticed, since it adapted to the current chapter.**

**The previous one was:**

**''**A tournament between schools is coming, but are the students ready? Some just wanted to test their skills, others to prove their worth. But when Jaune cancelled his training with Pyrrha in order to not burden her, it may have brought the attention and anger of a certain all-female team upon the dense boy. Can team RWBY ship Pyrrha and Jaune? It may take more than a few efforts.**''**

**And that's it. Bye bye!**

**Heretic, out!**


End file.
